


The De-Aged Doctor and the Chamber of Secrets

by Whovian101



Series: The De-Aged Doctor [2]
Category: Doctor Who, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-27
Updated: 2018-06-02
Packaged: 2019-05-14 07:06:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 20,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14764935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whovian101/pseuds/Whovian101
Summary: The Doctor and Jack get hit with a de-aging gun, so they wait at Hogwarts until they can be re-aged





	1. Prologue

_ The Doctor and Captain Jack Harkness sprinted across the room, trying to escape the gun blast. The Doctor wrenched the blue TARDIS door open, he and Jack diving in, but they were still caught in the blast. The Doctor rushed to his lab as he began mixing some complicated and ever changing chemical substance that Jack couldn’t understand at all. Jack felt the Doctor inject something into the back of his neck when he wasn’t looking, than visibly injected himself with the same substance. “Doc?” Jack shouted over the ringing in his ears, he felt the room tip, and he dropped to the floor. The last thing he saw was the Doctor, but not the Doctor as he was, it was the Doctor as Jack had first met him, with his big ears and northern accent. _

_ “Just relax Jack.” The Time Lord said, and the world went silent. _   
  



	2. Eleven Years Old

When Jack woke up, he found himself laying on his back on the floor atop a bunch of incredibly familiar fabric. Above him, Jack saw a small face look down into his own. It was a boy, he looked just about eleven years old, with stunning pale blue-green eyes and soft-looking brown hair.

“You alright Jack?” His high pitched voice asked kindly.

“What?” Jack stared at him. He didn’t know this boy, did he? The boy had seemed to expect this, for he handed Jack an elegant silver-rimmed mirror. Jack looked inside it, only to find a small, wide-eyed, brown haired, eleven year-old boy looking back at him,

“It was a de-ageing gun they hit us with.” The boy sighed, as if given a minor inconvenience rather than having been aged down a few hundred years, Jack almost fell down the ramp at his realization.

“Doctor!” 

“What?” The boy turned, his head still tilted just the way the grown Doctor’s head usually tilted when he was curious. 

“Nothing- Just- wow.” The Doctor laughed, but it came out as more of a giggle, which made it incredibly difficult to take the boy seriously. 

“The TARDIS isn’t happy with all this,” The Doctor explained with a sigh, “too many paradoxes, she’s taking us somewhere to camouflage us in until we can figure it out.” Jack just nodded, still slightly in shock.

“What are we going to do?” Jack finally asked, sincerely concerned with the dilemma they had found themselves in.

“I injected you with a substance, but it was incredibly diluted. I needed to do it quickly, so it was rushed. For the meantime, I can’t fly the TARDIS, which is made for six people, with this small child body.” The Doctor said, sounding frustrated for the first time since this began.

“So, where are we, then?” Jack asked when the shaking in the TARDIS stopped, indicating that they had landed. The Doctor bounded to the door and pulled it open, then immediately got slapped in the face with two parchment letters. He closed the door calmly and handed one to Jack. The envelope read:

  
_Mr. J. Harkness_

_ Control Room _

_ TARDIS _

 

Jack opened it curiously, only to find a long letter within that read:

 

_**Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry** _

_**Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore** _

_ (Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards) _

 

_ Dear Mr. Harkness, _

_ We are pleased to inform you that you have a place at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment. _

 

_ Term Begins on 1 September. We await your owl.. _

 

_ Yours sincerely, _

_**Minerva McGonagall** _

_**Deputy Headmistress** _

 

Jack gaped at the Doctor as he calmly read his letter. Jack then looked at the supply list the letter came with:

 

_**First-year students will require:** _

 

_**Uniform:** _

_ Three sets of plain work robes (Black) _

_ One plain pointed hat for day wear (Black) _

_ One Pair of protective gloves (Dragonhide or similar) _

_ One winter cloak (Black, silver fastenings) _

_**Please note that all student’s clothes should carry name-tags at all times.** _

 

_**Books:** _

_ The Standard Book of Spells, Grade 1  by Miranda Goshawk _

_ A History of Magic  by Bathilda Bagshot _

_ Magical Theory  by Adalbert Waffling _

_ A Beginner’s Guide to Transfiguration by Emeric Switch _

_ One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi  by Phyllida Spore _

_ Magical Drafts and Potions by Arsenius Jigger _

_ Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them by Newt Scamander _

_ The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection  by Quentin Trimble _

 

_**Other Equipment:** _

_ 1 Wand _

_ 1 Caldron (pewter, standard size 2) _

_ 1 set of glass or crystal phials _

_ 1 telescope _

_ 1 set of brass scales _

_ Students may also bring an Owl, a Cat, or a Toad. _

_**PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICKS** _

 

The Doctor laughed, then turned to Jack, grinned, then pulled a lever on the TARDIS and a fountain of foreign coins fell into a leather pouch he held under it. 

“So, are we doing this then?” Jack asked as the Doctor handed him his own leather pouch of gold coins, the Doctor laughed.

“I’ll send the TARDIS to the Hogwarts grounds so she’ll be there if we need her.” The TARDIS’ hum changed a little, and Jack heard the Doctor murmuring, “No, come on, please. Stop it. We both know that’s a bad idea. But what if-, yes, I know. But after all-, I know but-,  _ fine _ .” He turned back to Jack, scowling. “The TARDIS insists that she’s going to wait three days once we get to school to land. She wants us to ‘settle in’.” The Doctor rolled his eyes, dramatically, acting much like the eleven-year-old boy he looked like.

“Why are we getting settled in?” Jack asked, “Aren’t we just going to go, make the formula for re-aging, then leave?”

“It’s not as simple as that.” The Doctor sighed, “I haven’t a clue how to make it or how we’re even going to get the resources for it. They’re probably not going to let us buy anything it’ll need. I guarantee it’s complicated if not illegal.” Jack nodded, disappointed, yet feeling a slight spark of excitement for the adventure to come.

“Plus, we will need to fit in. Imagine if anyone figured out who we were.”

“Ianto would have a laughing fit.” Jack murmured, suddenly missing the man fiercely.

“Not to mention that we’d be studied and examined and probably experimented on.” The Doctor rolled his eyes, then said, “Grab a trunk of stuff and meet me back here. You’ll need different clothing,” He said, and Jack nodded, ready to get out of these now enormous clothes, “There’s some in the wardrobe that should fit, and anything sentimental you should leave in the TARDIS, she’ll keep it safe.” The Doctor affectionately patted the TARDIS. Jack nodded, and the two boys sprinted off.

Probably an hour later, Jack and The Doctor met in the console room carrying a trunk, each with a shimmering gold-plated name on there; Jack’s had  _ Jack Harkness _ , and the Doctor had his false name,  _ John Smith, _ on his. They exchanged a look, ready to go.

“Alright, alright. I know. I’ll come see you in a few days when you materialize. I know.” The Doctor was stroking the TARDIS as they left, “Allons-y Jack.” He said. Jack rolled his eyes. The Doctor watched sadly as the TARDIS dematerialized, then started grumbling in a language that Jack didn’t understand, but assumed was Gallifreyan,

“You do know I can’t understand you, right?” Jack said, 

“That’s what I was saying!” The Doctor said dramatically, “Now that the TARDIS is a few days ahead of us, I have to speak English!” Jack rolled his eyes,

“Oh the agony.” He said sarcastically, The Doctor grinned and lead him into a small pub on the corner called ‘The Leaky Cauldron.’ He assumed had a perception filter on it, as the Non-Wizards around them seemed completely oblivious to the small pub. The boys entered confidently.

“We’d like a bedroom until September 1st.” The Doctor announced to the man at the desk, the man nodded, 

“Are your parents here?”

“We’re alone.” The Doctor answered. The man raised an eyebrow, but seemed to decide that money was money, and he had them lead to a bedroom. 

The Doctor and Jack put down their trunks and made their way into Diagon Alley.


	3. Diagon Alley

Normally you couldn’t get into the alley without wand, but the Doctor used his Sonic Screwdriver to redistribute the bricks and a large doorway opened in front of them. They rushed into the magnificent alley, there were so many stores, so much to do. They decided a wand took first priority, then they’d get their robes, than their other items, but books would have to wait for last because they both knew the Doctor would spend an eternity in there if he could. They made their way towards the wand shop, when Jack suddenly stopped in his tracks.

“Jack?” The Doctor looked curiously at his immortal friend.

“Doctor, we’re not wizards.”

“Don’t be ridiculous Jack.” The Doctor rolled his eyes, “Here, take this.” The Doctor handed Jack a shimmering beaker of golden liquid. Raising an eyebrow, he drank it in one gulp, letting the surprisingly thin liquid slide down his throat.

“Okay, so what was that?” Jack asked.

“All wizards are, are normal humans with a small psychic field. By the 51st century, where you’re from, they’ve all mated with muggles and their psychic field has been dramatically reduced.”

“And you already have the psychic field, because you’re a Time Lord, so you don’t need anything to activate it.” Jack concluded,

“Yep, be it, mine is much more sensitive than theirs, they only have a tiny milligram of what I’ve got, but that’s basically it. What I gave you just increased your sensitivity a bit.” Jack nodded, and they continued on their way to the wand shop. Jack had a childish excitement about him, the bounce in his step further visualizing that. They pushed the door of the shop open and approached the counter. Jack went first; the old wandmaker handed him a wand and said,

“Oakwood, Phoenix core, 10 inches.”

The moment the wand touched Jack’s small hand, it sent a jet of light across the room and broke a lamp, “No, no, no, no!” Ollivander said, and he handed Jack another, then quickly whisked it away before anything else could be broken.

It only took a few more tries before Jack was smiling as his new wand. It was Firwood with a Dragon heartstring core and was 12½ inches long. Jack dropped the coins he owed into Mr. Ollivander’s hands, then grabbed the Doctor’s small, and surprisingly delicate frame, and pushed him in front of the man.

The Doctor went through a lot more wands then Jack did. It was made especially difficult because the Doctor was ambidextrous, meaning he had twice as many options. Finally, a wand of 10 inches made of Maplewood with Phoenix core rested comfortably in the boy’s hand. The Doctor seemed content with this and smiled at Ollivander, “What’s it represent, then?” Ollivander seemed shocked that such a little boy was asking questions such as these.

“Well, Maplewood tends to choose wizards who are by nature travellers and explorers. They prefer an ambitious wizards who like fresh challenges and regular changes of scene. It is a beautiful and desirable wood because of its reputation as the wand of high achievers.” The Doctor nodded, thoughtfully, soaking up the information presented to him.

“What about the Phoenix core?” Mr. Ollivander seemed quite pleased with the Doctor’s curiosity and desire to learn.

“The Phoenix core is the rarest core. They are capable of the greatest range of magic, showing the most initiative qualities and sometimes act on their own accord. It is hard to win their allegiance.”

“And the length, does that have something to do with height?” Mr. Ollivander seemed overjoyed.

“It does!” He exclaimed, “Judging by your wand size, you will most likely be approximately 5’8. The Doctor nodded, clearly aware that there was nothing approximate about it, as that was the height of his first body when it was fully grown.

“And what about Jack’s wand?” He asked, Jack was in his chair twirling his wand of boredom, just wanting to go explore more of Diagon Alley.

“He has Firwood, which is known as ‘the survivor’s wand’ because it comes from the most resilient of trees.” The Doctor almost laughed, he looked at Jack with an amused look. Jack just rolled his eyes, of course he got the one that represented immortality. “And his core was Dragon heartstring, which tend to produce the wands with the most power and are capable of the most flamboyant spells. They tend to learn quickly, but it tends to be the easiest to turn to the Dark Arts, so be careful.” Mr. Ollivander warned darkly, “It also seems the most prone to accidents and is somewhat temperamental.”

“Flamboyant spells, huh Doctor?” Jack winked, “I think we could do something with that.”  
“Jack!”

Jack noticed that Mr. Ollivander seemed to be in a much happier mood since their entrance.

“I was thinking,” The Doctor said thoughtfully, “I haven’t a clue how this’ll affect us hormonally.”

“That’s new, you not knowing something.” Jack grinned.

“Well, believe it or not, this has never actually happened to me before.” The Doctor shot back.

The Doctor and Jack were soon fitted and paid for their new Hogwarts robes, and so made their way into various shops, picking up their cauldrons, dragon hide gloves, crystal phials, telescopes, and brass scales. It was getting late by the time they finished, so they decided to finish shopping the next morning, and returned to the Leaky Cauldron. The Doctor passed out on the bed, Jack lay down on the other side letting his thoughts run late into the night.

When morning arrived, Jack and the Doctor made their way down to the bookstore, Flourish and Blotts, and found the required textbooks, and more. Much more. The Doctor found an incredible amount of books, with more advanced subjects than even Jack could fathom. They returned to their bedroom late that night and prepared for the train ride to school tomorrow. By ten at night, Jack said he was going to bed, he looked at the Doctor who was reading all the books he’d gotten. “I’m going to bed. You coming?” he asked,

“No.” The Doctor responded, I may be a kid, but I’m still a Time Lord. I only need a few hours of sleep.” Jack shrugged.

“Whatever you want.” He then smiled, “Save some books for school.” He laughed at the Time Lord, the Doctor grinned,

“I’ll keep that in mind.”


	4. The Hogwarts Express

When the next morning came, Jack and the Doctor found themselves pushing their trunks through Kings Cross Station. The Doctor strode confidently to the wall between platforms 9 and 10. He sent a manic grin towards Jack, and cried out. “Allons-y!” He sprinted into the wall. Jack watched, momentarily stunned, as the Doctor’s small figure disappeared. He began to walk, then jog, and then he was running, running at a wall that he could tell was solid. He shut his eyes. He then peaked them open when the impact with the wall that he had been expecting did not happen. He gazed around, he was on a new platform, with a big train labeled: HOGWARTS EXPRESS sat. His eyes rested on a bemused Doctor. “Are you going to stand there all day?” The Doctor asked, pulling Jack out of the way as another couple of people ran through the barrier, nearly running into Jack. 

The boys stepped onto the train, looking for a place to sit. They found two identical twin boys and a girl with frizzy brown hair.

“Can we join you?” The Doctor asked.

“Sure.” One of the twins said, “I’m Fred,”

“And I’m George.” Said the other twin,

“I’m Hermione Granger.” The girl said, “I’m a second year, are you two first years?” The Doctor nodded,

“We’re Fourth Years.” George said.

“Hello, I’m Captain Jack Harkness, and who are you?” Jack smiled, earning himself a sharp elbow to the ribs, 

“I’m John Smith.” Both the twins looked incredibly immused with Jack, and they immediately struck up a conversation, the Doctor stuck his nose back into his Transfiguration Textbook;  _ A Guide to Advanced Transfiguration _ .

“That’s a seventh year book.” Hermione gasped, causing Fred, George, and Jack to all turn to the Doctor,

“Very observant of you.” The Doctor replied, he was silent for a moment, then jumped up, “Jack! I’ve figured it out!”

“What?” Jack looked curiously at the Doctor, 

“Transfiguration!” He grinned, “At first I thought is was impossible, because it breaks the law of conservation of mass, but actually it’s taking the quantum–”

“English.” Jack reminded him.

“It hacks reality.” The Doctor smiled, “It’s not turning something into something else , it’s about imagining the one thing has always been the other thing. It’s literally going into the code of the universe and rewriting it according to your imagination!” Jack shrugged and turned to Hermione and the twins.

“I swear I only understand have the stuff he says.”

“How do you even understand any of that?” Hermione asked, “Even I’m not at that level of knowledge.” The Doctor shrugged, tossing down the now-useless book.

“Do you have any family who’s been to Hogwarts before?” Hermione asked/

“Nope.” The Doctor said, popping the ‘p’. Jack shook his head,

“So you’re Muggle-born?” Hermione asked, “So am I.”

“Er – Jack is. I’m not.”

“Oh, what are you then?”  
“Pure-blood I would expect.”

“Oh, what wizarding school did your parents go to.”

“Oh, I dunno.” The Doctor shrugged, unsure how to respond.

“Can’t you ask them?” Fred asked.

“Nope.” The Doctor gave a sad smile.

“Are you orphaned?” George asked, earning a sharp elbow from Hermione,

“You can’t just ask someone that!” She hissed, but the Doctor just laughed,  
“It’s really okay, Hermione. Yes I am.”

“What happened?” Fred asked, then shot a glance to Hermione, “If you don’t mind us asking.” 

“Oh, you don’t want to hear about me, what about your families? Hermione, your parents are Muggles?” Hermione blushed,

“Yeah, both my parents are dentists.” The Doctor nodded, “No brothers? Sisters?”  
“No, it’s just me.” The Doctor turned to the twins, 

“What about you.”

“Oh, we’ve got quite the family.” Fred laughed,  
“We’ve got Bill, he’s already graduated, working with goblins at Gringotts.” George said,

“Then there’s Charlie, he’s in Romania studying dragons.”

“After him we’ve got Percy. He’s a snob.  _ Prefect Percy _ .” George said in a mocking tone, “He’s in his sixth year.”

“After him is us, then Ron’s in his second year.”

“And this is Ginny’s first year.”

“We should introduce you to Ginny.” Fred and George left the compartment. 

“You know, you may sound smart,” Hermione said to the Doctor, “But if you’re in Gryffindor, don’t be afraid to ask me for help.” The Doctor’s eyes narrowed,

“No matter what House I’m in, if you need help, I’ll help you.” Then, Ginny walked in. She had flaming red hair and a freckled complexion. She had a petite stature and bright brown eyes. 

“Hi.” said Ginny quietly,  
“Hello.” The Doctor smiled, “John Smith.”

“Ginny.” She shook the Doctor’s hand,

“Jack Harkness.” Jack winked at the girl, earning another elbow to the ribs, the Doctor turned to Jack, 

“That has to stop.”

“Don’t worry, I don’t mind.” Ginny blushed.

A while later, a voice echoed through the train: “We will be reaching Hogwarts in five minutes’ time. Please leave your luggage on the train, it will be taken to the school separately.” The Doctor, Jack, Hermione, Fred, George, and Ginny all joined the crowd gathering in the corridor. The train slowed down and finally stopped. Students pushed their way to the door and out on to a tiny, dark platform. A lamp came bobbing over the heads of the students, and a loud, booming voice called, “Firs’ years! Firs’ years over here!” A large man, probably a half-giant, asked as they approached, “C’mon, follow me – anymore firs’ years? Mind yer step, now! Firs’ years, follow me.” They followed the man down a steep narrow path. The sun was now setting and nobody spoke much as they walked, and the half-giant said, “Yeh’ll get yer firs’ sight o’ Hogwarts in a sec, jus’ round this bend here.” There was a loud

“Oooooh!” The narrow path had opened suddenly onto the edge of a great black lake. Perched atop a high mountain on the other side, its windows sparkling in the starry sky, aws a vault castle with many turrets and towers. “No more’n four to a boat!” the large man called. The Doctor, Jack, and Ginny got into a boat. “Everyone in?” the man called, “Right then – FORWARD!” The fleet of boats moved all at once, gliding across the lake, which was as smooth as glass. Everyone was silent, and the Doctor was leaning down over the water, watching the luminescent creatures beneath the lake. 

“Heads down!” The half-giant yelled as the first boats reached the cliff, they all beant their heads and the little boats carried them through a curtain of ivy that hid a wide opening in the cliff face. They were carried along a dark tunnel, which seemed to be taking them right underneath the castle, until they reached a kind of underground harbor, where they clambered out onto rocks and pebbles. They then clambered up a passageway in the rock after the man’s lamp, coming out at last onto smooth, damp grass right in the shadow of the castle. They walked up a flight of stone steps and crowded around the huge oak front door. “Everyone here?” The half-giant raised a gigantic fist and knocked three times on the castle door. The door swung open at once. A tall, black-haired witch in emerald-green robes stood there. She had a very stern face and didn’t look like someone you should cross, but her eyes were kind and affectionate. “The firs’ years, Professor Mcgonagall,”

“Thank you, Hagrid. I will take them from here.” Professor Mcgonagall said, pulling the door wide. “Welcome to Hogwarts.” She said, “The start-of-term banquet will begin shortly, but before you take your seats in the Great Hall, you will be sorted into your Houses. The Sorting is a very important ceremony because, while you are here, your House will be something like your family within Hogwarts. You will have classes with the rest of your House, sleep in your House dormitory, and spend free time in your House common-room.

“The four houses are called Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. Each House has its own noble history and each has produced outstanding witches and wizards. While you are at Hogwarts, your triumphs will earn your House points, while any rule-breaking will lose House points. At the end of the year, the House with the most points is awarded the House Cup, a great honor. I hope each of you will be a credit to whichever House becomes yours.

“The Sorting Ceremony will take place in a few minutes in front of the rest of the school. I suggest you all smarten yourselves up as much as you can while you are waiting.” She gave a smile, then said, “I shall return when we are ready for you. Please wait quietly.” There was a lot of whispering, and all of a sudden, a couple people screamed as twenty pearly-white transparent ghosts flew in.

“Evolution of the gelth.” The Doctor whispered to Jack who gazed at them, transfixed. They were admittedly, much more pleasant than the gelth.

“New students!” A large monk-like ghost wearing a ruff and tights exclaimed, “I’m the Fat Friar! I hope to see you in Hufflepuff! My old house, you know.”

“Move along now! The Sorting Ceremony is about to begin.” Professor Mcgonagall returned and the ghosts dispersed. “Now form a line and follow me.” She said, and she pulled open the large door and stepped into the great hall. The room was lit by thousands and thousands of candles that were floating in midair over four long tables where the rest of the students were sitting. The ceiling was too high to make out, presumably enchanted to reflect the sky. Most kids were in awe, but the Doctor and Jack looked at each other and shrugged, having seen much more than these children, though, it was still quite impressive. They followed Professor Mcgonagall across the floor, looking around at all of the students. They stood in a queue as Professor Mcgonagall stepped forwards with a large scroll of parchment. Next to her on a stool was a brown, patched, frayed, old, hat. Professor McGonagall cleared her throat and said, “When I call your name, you will put on the hat and sit on the stool to be sorted.” She adjusted her scroll,

“Atkin, René.” A short boy slowly approached the hat, sat on the bench, and placed it on his head. The hat seemed to think for a moment, then cried out,

“RAVENCLAW!” The Ravenclaw table erupted in applause. The boy smiled a nervous, but pleased smile, and made his way to the Ravenclaw table.

“Auben, Allen.” Another boy stepped up, head held high, 

“RAVENCLAW!” He jumped up, handing the hat back to Professor McGonagall,

“Bev, Bailey.” A confident boy with a smug grin on his face stepped up,

“SLYTHERIN!” The Slytherin table erupted with applause,

“Back, Harper.”

HUFFLEPUFF!” The Hufflepuff table gave a polite applause,

“Bennett, Morgan.”

“HUFFLEPUFF!”

“Carney, Ashley.”

“SLYTHERIN!”

“Collins, Brynn.”

“SLYTHERIN!” The sorting continued, with Lesley Cooly, Eli Cooper, and Jesse Franks in Slytherin, and Kit Elliot being the first Gryffindor.

“Harkness, Jack.” Jack walked up, giving the Doctor a wink, and placed the hat on his small head, it thought for a moment, then called.  
“SLYTHERIN!” Caden Hartman, Nichole Lambert, and Alex Reed all went to Gryffindor, Alexis Hayden, Taylor Lawrence, Brook Miller, and Reed Sellers went to Ravenclaw, Cory Hussain and Tanner Moreno went to Slytherin, and Blake Higgins and Fran Larsen went to Hufflepuff.

“Smith, John.” The Doctor walked up, allowing his false smile to slide, but he worried. He slowly placed the hat on his head, and immediately felt the telepathic connection.

_ Oh! You’re new. _ The hat was laughing,  _ I’ve never gotten someone like you before. _ The Doctor was tempted to pull back up his mental walls that he had torn down for the hat, but thought against it.  _ You have many qualities of a Ravenclaw. You are more clever than anyone I’ve ever seen. You are smarter than every professor here. Your wisdom is much beyond my own, but you tend to act impulsively when those you care about are in danger. I am lead to think that you would do well in Hufflepuff. You have worked very hard to get to where you are, you are loyal to the human race, and fairness is very important to you. But your hands are far from clean. You also share many attributes of a Slytherin, you are very much a leader, making your own rules as you go. Though you may show a slight bias for this House because of your friend’s placement, but you are far from cunning. Lastly, you are much like a Gryffindor, for you have so much courage, bravery. Your determination is beyond measure than anyone I’ve ever seen. You may not like it, but you are a warrior. You fight, and you destroy. And yet, you trust my opinion. Very well. I will place you where I think you belong. _

“GRYFFINDOR!” The Doctor looked around, they clearly had taken a long time to come to this conclusion, for everyone was murmuring. The Doctor placed the hat back on the stool and walked over to the Gryffindor table next to Fred and George and across the table from Hermione.

“Wow.” Fred whispered, “I don’t think anyone’s ever taken that long. 

“Yeah, It must have been a half hour.”

“27 minutes and 34 seconds.” The Doctor said, still grateful that even as a child, his time sense was still intact. The professor cleared her throat and said the next name.

“Thompson, Avery.” Avery was put in Gryffindor, as was Ginny. Mason Webb was placed in Ravenclaw, and Bre Wynn in Hufflepuff, and with that, the sorting ended. An older man, whom the Doctor assumed was Professor Dumbledore, the headmaster, stood and smiled down at the students, his arms in a welcoming position.

“I only have two words to say to you,” His booming voice echoed throughout the Hall, “ _ Tuck in. _ ”

Suddenly, the tables were filled with food. “Where are they?” Hermione murmured,

“Who?” The Doctor asked,

“Harry and Ron. I didn’t see them on the train, and they’re not here either. Oh, I hope nothing’s happened to them.”

“You didn’t hear?” A Gryffindor beside them asked, when the Doctor and Hermione shook their heads, he said,

“Rumor has it Harry and Ron flew a car into the Whomping Willow.”

“Yeah, I heard they got expelled.” Another student added, all around them, the gossip began, the story evolving. 

When the feast ended, the Doctor was pulled to his feet by the crowd. He followed the prefect, Percy, Fred and George’s brother, calling out for everyone to follow him. He waved to Jack as Jack was brought to the dungeons. Jack winked, and disappeared from view. Hermione stood in front of the portrait, then told the Doctor, “I’m going to wait for Ron and Harry. You ought to go to bed.” The Doctor shrugged.

“Nah, I’ll wait with you.” Hermione looked at him, and shrugged, staying up late wasn’t against the rules or anything. 

After thirteen minutes and thirty-nine seconds, they heard voices down the hall, and two boys walked around the corner. One could have only been Ron, as he had flaming red hair like the twins. The other must have been Harry. The Doctor watched Hermione dashing towards them,

“ _ There  _ you are! Where have you  _ been _ ? The most  _ ridiculous  _ rumors – someone said you’d been expelled for crashing a flying  _ car _ –”

“Well, we haven’t been expelled.” Harry assured her,

“You’re not telling me you  _ did _ fly here?” Hermione gasped,

“Skip the lecture and tell us the password.”

“It’s wattlebird.” The Doctor informed them, an amused grin on his face. The portrait swung open and there was a sudden storm of clapping. It looked as though the whole of Gryffindor House was still awake, packed into the circular common room, standing on the lopsided tables and squishy armchairs, waiting for the two boys to arrive. Harry and Ron were pulled in, leaving Hermione and the Doctor to fight through the crowd. 

“Brilliant!” One boy yelled, “Inspired! What an entrance! Flying a car right into the Whomping Willow, people’ll be talking about that one for years–”

“Good for you.” Another boy said. Fred and George cried out,

“Why couldn’t we’ve come in the car, eh?” Ron was scarlet in the face, and in the back, the Doctor saw Percy Weasley. He was not smiling. The Doctor approached the prefect. 

“Hello, John Smith.” He introduced himself, “And you’re Percy Weasley, the perfect, aren't you?” Percy adjusted his badge, clearly pleased to be recognized.

“Yes I am. Welcome to Gryffindor.” The Doctor smiled. This would be exciting.


	5. Potions Class

The next morning, the Doctor walked downstairs with Fred, George, Ron, and Harry. They had become quick friends when the Doctor had gotten Percy to go to his dormitory and let the party rage late into the night. The Doctor sat down and invited Jack over, “What are you doing?” Hermione asked as she sat down beside them.

“Inviting my friend over.”

“But he’s a Slytherin.”

“And you’re Muggle-born. Status doesn’t matter to me.” Hermione stared as Jack sat down.  
“So, did you figure out if Harry Potter and Ron Weasley actually flew a car into the Whomping Willow or not?” The Doctor grinned,

“They did.” Jack laughed.  
Neville Longbottom sat down next to them. The Doctor had met almost every Gryffindor that past night. “Mail’s due any minute – I think Gran’s sending a few things I forgot.” Sure enough, about sixteen seconds had passed when there was a rushing sound overhead and over a hundred owls streamed in, circling the hall and dropping letters and packages into the chattering crowd. A big, lumpy package bounced off Neville’s head and, a second later, something large and gray came hurtling towards Hermione’s jug. The Doctor jumped forward, catching the small, feathery owl. 

“ _ Errol! _ ” Ron said, The Doctor handed Ron the envelope. Ron gasped, “Oh no –”

“What is it?” The Doctor asked.

“It’s  _ that. _ ” Ron was pointing to the red envelope. 

“What is it?” The Doctor repeated.

“She’s – she’s sent me a Howler.” said Ron faintly. 

“You’d better open it, Ron.” Neville said in a timid whisper, “It’ll be worse if you don’t. My gran sent me one once, and I ignored it and” – he gulped – “it was horrible.”

“What’s a Howler?” Harry asked them, Ron was staring at the envelope that was now smoking at the edges. The Doctor snatched up the letter, pulled out his sonic screwdriver and scanned it,

“What is  _ that?” _ Hermione asked, but the Doctor ignored her, pulling out his wand and said,

“Detrahere Arma.” The smoking stopped. The Doctor handed it back to Ron who began to read aloud, but quietly.

“Stealing the car, I wouldn’t have been surprised if they’d expelled you, you wait ‘till I get hold of you, I don’t suppose you stopped to think what your father and I went through when we saw it was gone. When I got that letter from Dumbledore last night, I thought your father would die of shame, we didn’t bring you up to behave like this, you and Harry could both have died. I am absolutely disgusted – your father’s facing an inquiry at work, it’s entirely your fault and if you put another toe out of line, we’ll bring you straight back home.” As Ron read out the last word, the letter seemed to fall apart until it was nothing but dust. 

“I’m so glad John’s a genius.” Ron exhaled, “That would have been awful.”

“You should apologize to your family.” The Doctor told Ron, “Because in the end, that’s all we– all that’s left.”

“Don’t over-sensitize it for me,” Harry said defensively, “You don’t have to avoid talking about family just because I don’t have one.” 

“I wasn’t thinking of you.” The Doctor said curtly, and stood up, walking to the library, Jack right behind him, grabbing their schedule from Professor McGonagall on their way out.

Jack and the Doctor had their first class together: Potions. The class started with Professor Snape sauntering in dramatically. “You are here to learn the subtle science and art of potion-making,” Professor Snape began, he spoke very quietly, but still managed to command the silence of the whole class. “As there is little foolish wand-wavering here, many of you will hardly believe this is magic. I don’t expect you will really understand the beauty of the softly simmering cauldron with its shimmering fumes, the delicate power of liquids that creep through human veins, bewitching the mind, ensnare the senses… I can teach you how to bottle fame, brew glory, even stopper death – if you aren’t the big bunch of dunderheads as I usually have to teach.” The Doctor found Professor Snape’s enthusiastic description slightly humorous, 

“Smith!” the professor’s eyes locked onto the Doctor, “You seem entertained, so tell me, what would I get if I added powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?” 

“You would make an incredibly strong sleeping potion known as The Draught of Living Death. It brings upon its drinker a very powerful sleep that can last indefinitely. This is very dangerous if not used with caution.” The Doctor said effortlessly. Professor Snape seemed taken aback,

“Correct.” 

‘It’s a simple enough potion to make, as long as you know what you’re doing.” the Doctor mentioned offhandedly,

“That is a N.E.W.T. level potion!”

“Yes it is.” 

“But where would you look if I told you to find me a bezoar?”

“It’s a stone taken from the stomach of a goat and is used as a cure for most poisons.” The Doctor said. Professor Snape once more was surprised,

“And what’s the difference between monkshood and wolfsbane?”

“It’s the same plant, otherwise known as aconite.” The Doctor said in a matter-of-fact way. Professor Snape nodded,

“Very good Mr. Smith.” He smiled, “Ten points to Gryffindor.” The Gryffindors were stunned, it was clearly very rare for Professor Snape to give points to Gryffindor. “Now, you and your pairs will mix up a simple potion to cure boils.” The students began to get to work, but the Doctor just stared at the instructions,

“Doctor?” Jack asked, but he was not the only one to notice his lack of work.

“Smith!” Professor Snape snapped at him, “Would you care to explain why you aren’t working?” The Doctor’s eyes peeled from the instructions to look at the professor, 

“I’m trying to figure out why you gave us the wrong potion.”

“Wrong?” Snape’s eyebrows knitted together,

“Well, dangerous and inefficient in any case.”

“Explain yourself.”

“Start with the snake fangs for example,” The Doctor began, “They’re only added for the calcium and the oxidoreductases, the ions of the former help desiccate the boil. The latter, when strengthened and specialized for  _ Staphylococcus aureus _ via magic, helps the body fight off the infection. Everything else in the snake fang is not only useless, but, in some cases, a detriment, as seen by its violent reaction to the keratin if the porcupine quills are added too soon.” Snape opened his mouth to interrupt, but the Doctor continued, not giving him a chance. “If you replace the snake fangs with pure calcium, or even sodium chloride come to think of it, and an oxidoreductase such as catalase or L-amino-acid oxidase, which actually are already in snake venom, or if you prefer, regular isopropyl alcohol would work just as well and is easy enough to get, you would have eliminated all the extraneous ingredients. Without these ingredients, the dried nettles become pointless, since they’re only added to absorb the useless and poisonous parts of the snake fangs.” Professor Snape frowned, then slowly sank into his desk chair and started taking notes. “Without nettles, you can add fewer slugs, since you no longer have to compensate for them being absorbed. With fewer slugs you don’t have to worry as much about the disulfide bonds within the keratin reacting poorly. Thus you don’t have to worry about possibly adding the porcupine quills too soon and destabilizing the bonds.” The Doctor frowned, reviewing the changes he made, then said, “Of course, I should point out that if you do use isopropyl alcohol, you’d have to change your base liquid since alcohol won’t mix well with oil. That’s pretty simple though: simply use water instead of oil. Granted, this means that the finished product is too thin to slather on a boil, but you can add cornstarch until it’s thick enough. This changes the final product from an ointment to a poultice, but it works just as well. There are, of course, other modifications you can make to both simplify the process to make it more efficient, but at this point you get the idea.” Professor Snape looked like he might faint.

“Mr. Smith I-” He thought for a moment, “I would like you to create the potion as written, as this class requires practical capabilities as well as theoretical knowledge.” The Doctor nodded in agreement and started the potion. Professor Snape paid close attention to the Doctor’s flawless work, and to his amazement, every so often, the Doctor leaned over to correct or make a suggestion to Jack, a Slytherin.

At the end of class, the Doctor’s potion was perfect, and Jack’s was pretty close as well.


	6. The Teachers' Meeting

Herbology was easy for the Doctor as well, as he had come across billions of types of plants in his years of travels. He then departed for his flying lesson. He and Jack stood across from each other, happy to see each other again. The teacher, Madam Hooch commanded each of them to stand by a broom. “Now stick your right hand over your broom and say ‘up!’” The Doctor did this and the broom flew into his hand, but it felt unfamiliar, uncomfortable. Jack’s soon flew up into his hand and he tossed it between his hands, getting a good feel. “Now, when I blow my whistle, kick off the ground hard.” They nodded, “One. Two. Three!” She blew the whistle, and Jack and the Doctor managed to get in the sky. The Doctor was not nearly as good as Jack. Jack flew circles around the irritable and struggling Doctor. Finally, they were told to come back to the ground, and the Doctor did not hesitate. He didn’t like the brooms. Or the endless teasing from Jack.

Charms was an easy class as well, the Doctor making the feather in front of him wiz around the room effortlessly. Transfiguration was next, the Doctor had already figured it out on the train. The lesson was to turn matches into needles, and he did it in one try. Professor McGonagall was astounded, clearly she had not expected someone to do it in one class, nevermind in one try. She looked at him, then handed him another match, telling him to do it again. He obliged. She stared. “It’s not that hard once you understand the theory.” He said, turning the desk into a hog, just as Professor McGonagall had done as a demonstration at the beginning of the class.

When class ended, Professor McGonagall decided to visit Professor Dumbledore. When she knocked the door, it opened, revealing the headmaster, “Ah, Professor McGonagall, I was expecting you.” He looked up over his half-moon spectacles, “I expect this is about one, Mr. John Smith.” 

Yes Albus, he transfigured his match into a needle on his first try.”

”He has exhibited extraordinary knowledge in many of his classes. I think you should acknowledge all the teachers that we are to meet in my office tonight to discuss what we are to do.” She nodded and exited the office.

Professor McGonagall and the other teachers arrived that night; Professor Snape wouldn't stop talking about what a star student John Smith was, and how he wanted to move him to his N.E.W.T. class. “His levitation charm was perfect.” pipped in Professor Flitwick,

“I have done us all a favor and have invited him to my office earlier today.” Professor Dumbledore announced over all the talking. With that, they all turned to look at the headmaster, 

“And what have you learned?” Professor Flitwick asked, clearly interested in this curious boy,

“He is a good lier.” Professor Dumbledore laughed, “And I do not believe a word he said.”

“So what does this tell us about him?” Professor Flitwick asked, 

They nodded, Everyone thought for a moment, not sure what to make of this boy,

“Perhaps you should try Legilimency?” Professor McGonagall suggested, referring to the wizard-equivalent of mind-reading,

“Perhaps.” Professor Dumbledore said thoughtfully,

“I’ll have him meet me for Occlumency lessons,” Professor Dumbledore said, Occlumency being the art of magically closing one’s mind to Legilimency.

“And what about his classes?” Professor McGonagall cut in, “There is no question that he needs more advanced classes.” Professor Dumbledore thought for a moment, before turning to Professor Binns, the only Ghost teacher, 

“Where would you like him placed for History of magic?”

“First year.” Professor Binns replied, “He clearly has no idea about history, he keeps interrupting classes to make up outlandish stories.” 

“Very well, first year. Pomona?”

“First year. He clearly has extensive knowledge of plant life, but nothing is compared to experience.” Professor Sprout said, Professor Dumbledore nodded.

“Severus?”

“Seventh year.” Professor Snape said confidently.

“No. That’s ridiculous.” Professor McGonagall announced.

“He recreated a safer, easier solution to a potion I’ve been teaching for years in a matter of minutes after looking at the instructions.” He showed the potion the Doctor had made to Professor Dumbledore. Professor Dumbledore nodded slowly, deep in thought.

“What about his social life? It would be ridiculous to put him in a group of students six years older than him!” Professor McGonagall pointed out.

“How about a private lesson?” Professor Snape suggested, Professor Dumbledore nodded, 

“That sounds reasonable. Minerva, where would you have him placed?”

“I don’t know Albus.” Professor McGonagall admitted, “his Transfiguration was flawless, perhaps he should be placed in private lessons as well.” 

“He can add some extra curriculars as well. Fillius?”

“He was flawless in charms.” Professor Flitwick said, then, finding a good mid-ground of social life and academic intelligence, said, “Perhaps we should place him with the Second years? They are not that much older and it is more advanced.”

“What about astronomy Aurora?” he asked Professor Sinistra, the astronomy teacher,

“I haven’t had him yet, so we should keep him in first year.” Professor Dumbledore nodded silently.

“And Professor Lockhart, what about you?”

“I haven’t had him yet, but I think we should bring him into Second year anyway. Clearly he has strong ambitions.” Professor Lockhart flashed a grin.

“I would like you to notify him of this alteration at breakfast.” Professor Dumbledore said to Professor McGonagall, than the meeting dispersed.


	7. Gilderoy Lockhart

Breakfast the next morning was particularly difficult for the Doctor. He had been found talking to Jack at the Slytherin table, and the Slytherins were not very happy about one of their Slytherin boys mingling with a Gryffindor, and as a first year, everyone seemed to find it easy to push him around. So he and Jack retreated to the library. “So much for ‘acting normal’ Doctor.” Jack laughed. The Doctor grinned at Jack, and all of a sudden, Professor McGonagall came rushing in,

“There you are!” they looked up, “Mr. Smith, I have your new schedule.” She handed him a schedule, “you have been placed in a private lesson for potions and transfiguration and second year classes for Defence Against the Dark Arts and Charms.” The Doctor nodded as the Professor continued, “And I’d like you to meet Professor Dumbledore in his office after lunch today.”

“Okay.” The Professor hurried off, and Jack looked sadly at the Doctor,

“Now we won’t be in many classes together.” The Doctor shrugged,

“We’ll still see each other at meals and stuff.” Jack shrugged.

The Doctor found himself walking to Defence Against the Dark Arts, when he noticed  Ron and Hermione walking together. He hurried to catch up. “Where are you going?” Hermione asked him,

“Defence Against the Dark Arts. Aren’t you?” Hermione furrowed an eyebrow in confusion, 

“You must be confused, this is a second year class. You’re a first year.”

“I know, I was placed in higher classes.” 

“What?” Ron took her moment of silence to greet the Doctor.

“Hey John, that’s brilliant.” The Doctor smiled, Hermione still stuttering in the background. They sat down in the classroom, Hermione next to Harry, and Ron next to the Doctor.  
“You must be little Mr. Jonathan Smith.” Professor Lockhart said, striding over to the Doctor, 

“John will be fine.” The Doctor responded,

“Of course, of course,  _ John _ .” He laughed. 

Once everyone was seated, Professor Lockhart began to talk, “Me.” He said, picking up Neville’s copy of Travels with Trolls, “Gilderoy Lockhart, Order of Merlin, Third Class, Honorary Member of the Dark Force Defence League, and five-time winner of  _ Witch Weekly’s  _ Most-Charming Smile Award – but I don’t talk about that. I didn’t get rid of the Bandon Banshee by  _ smiling  _ at her.” The Doctor furrowed his eyebrows, he knew the young wizard who fought the Bandon Banshee, and it wasn’t Gilderoy Lockhart. “I see you’ve all bought a complete set of my books – well done. I thought we’d start today with a little quiz. Nothing to worry about – just to check how well you’ve read them, how much you’ve taken in –” He handed out the test papers, and said, “You have thirty minutes – start –  _ now _ !” The Doctor looked down at the paper and read:

 

 

  * __What is Gilderoy Lockhart’s favorite Colour?__


  * _What is Gilderoy Lockhart’s secret ambition?_


  * _What, in your opinion, is Gilderoy Lockhart’s greatest achievement to date?_



 

 

On and on it went, over three sides of paper, right down to:

 

  1. _When is Gilderoy Lockhart’s birthday, and what would his ideal gift be?_



 

The Doctor looked up to the professor in confusion, “Do you have a question, Mr. Smith?” Professor Lockhart asked,

“You said you defeated the Bandon Banshee, but I knew Irene Bauer, pleasant woman. Needed a little help, but we sorted it out.”

“Irene Bauer? What are you talking about?” Lockhart (The Doctor wasn’t even sure if he had a degree) laughed nervously, and the Doctor noticed sweat forming on his brow.

“Surely that is an outrageous accusation.”

“Well, perhaps then you might know Clem Talley, Ian Humphrey, Samuel Harmon?” Lockhart’s eyes widened, 

“Perhaps we ought to have a talk after class. Please just take your test Mr. Smith.” Lockhart walked away. 

Half an hour later, Lockhart collected the papers and rifled through them in front of the class, “Tut, tut – hardly any of you remembered that my favorite colour is lilac. I say so in  _ Year with the Yeti _ . And a few of you need to read  _ Wanderings with Werewolves _ more carefully – I clearly state in chapter twelve that my ideal birthday gift would be harmony between all magic and non-magic peoples – though I wouldn’t say no to a large bottle of Ogden’s Old Firewhiskey!”

“Sir, how does this have anything to do with performing magic?” The Doctor interrupted,

“It’s important to know. Now, you ought to remember your manners. Five points from Gryffindor.” The Doctor was about to make a retort when Ron kicked him under the table. “…but Miss Hermione Granger knew my secret ambition is to rid the world of evil and market my own range of hair-care potions – good girl! In fact” – he flipped her paper over – “full marks! Where is Miss Hermione Granger?” Hermione raised a trembling hand. “Excellent!” beamed Lockhart. “Quite excellent! Take ten points for Gryffindor! And so – to business –” He bent down behind his desk and lifted a large, covered cage onto it. “Now – be warned! It is my job to arm you against the foulest creatures known to wizardkind! You may find yourselves facing your worst fears in this room. Know only that no harm can befall you whilst I’m here.” The Doctor gave a snort of laughter that wasn’t missed by Lockhart, who ignored it, “All I ask is that you remain calm.” He took hold of the sheet covering a cage, “I must ask you not to scream, Lockhart said in a low voice, “It might provoke them.” Lockhart whipped off the cover. “Yes.” he said dramatically, “ _ Freshly caught Cornish pixies _ .” The Doctor and Seamus Finnigan both let out a snort of laughter that even Lockhart couldn’t mistake for a scream of terror.

“Yes?” He smiled at Seamus, ignoring the Doctor,

“Well, they’re not – they’re not very –  _ dangerous _ , are they?” Seamus choked,

“Don’t be so sure!” Said Lockhart, wagging a finger annoyingly at Seamus, “Devilish tricky little blighters they can be!” The pixies were electric blue and about eight inches high, with pointed faces and shrill voices. The moment the cover had been removed, they had started jabbering and rocketing around, rattling the bars and making bizarre faces at people nearest to them. “Right then!” Lockhart said loudly, “Let’s see what you make of them!” He opened the cage, letting the pixies fly out in all directions, so the Doctor picked his wand up and cried out, 

“ _ Immobiles omens _ !” All at once, everything, including the students, stopped moving. The Doctor neatly stashed the pixies back in the cage, and said, “ _ Bellum Moveremus. _ ” Suddenly, everyone was released. They stared at the Doctor.

“Bloody hell, he’s clever.” Ron said, and bell rang. The Doctor walked up to Lockhart,

“You said you wanted to talk to me, sir?” Once everyone had left the classroom, Lockhart looked down at the Doctor,

“I have no clue how you learned about Irene Bauer, but it’s not something you’re allowed to remember.” He pulled out his wand, the Doctor grabbed his, “ _ Obliviate _ !” He cried,

“ _ Protego! Petrificus Totalus _ !” The Doctor responded, blocking the spell and freezing Lockhart to his spot, “Think about who you’re cursing next time.” The Doctor said, and exited the classroom, only to find Harry, Ron, and Hermione outside, waiting for him. 

“What happened?” Ron asked,  
“It sounded like you were dueling!” Hermione exclaimed. The Doctor explained what happened, and Hermione seemed heartbroken, “So, he didn’t do all those things?” The Doctor shook his head, 

“No he didn’t.”


	8. Voices

Hermione and Ron dragged the Doctor to Harry’s first Quidditch practice. He sat on the bleachers and watched as the team took off into the air, and suddenly, they all rocketed to the ground, as there was another team on the field. The Doctor ran down, knowing trouble when he saw it, Hermione and Ron right behind him. 

“What’s happening?” Ron asked Harry once they’d gotten down, “Why aren’t you playing? And what’s  _ he _ doing here?” He gestured to a pale Slytherin boy whom the Doctor hadn’t met yet.

“I’m the new Slytherin Seeker, Weasley,” Said the boy smugly, “Everyone’s just been admiring the brooms my father’s bought our team.” Ron gaped at the broom, the Doctor looked thoroughly unimpressed, but the boy looked straight at Ron, “Good, aren’t they? But perhaps the Gryffindor team will be able to raise some gold and get new brooms, too. You could raffle off those Cleansweep Fives; I expect a museum would bid for them.” The Doctor looked darkly at the boy, he already didn’t like him. 

“At least no one on the Gryffindor team had to  _ buy _ their way in,” Said Hermione sharply, “ _ They _ got in on pure talent.” The smug look on the boy’s face flickered,

“No one asked your opinion, you filthy little Mudblood.” The boy spat. The Doctor stepped up,

“Oi.” He said staring at the boy,

“Oh, I’ve heard about you. You’re the Gryffindor who’s trying to mingle with us Slytherins. Jealous, are you?” To the boy’s surprise, the Doctor laughed,

“I honestly don’t care about social class, but clearly you do. A slur? Really? That’s low and pathetic.” The boy glared down at the Doctor, whipping out his wand, “Oh, you really don’t want to do that.” The Doctor said.

“Afraid you’ll lose?” the boy said smugly, 

“No, I’m I’ll win.”

“ _ Levicorpus _ !” the boy cried,

“ _ Protego. _ ” The Doctor said, “ _ Impedimenta. _ ” The boy froze to his spot, “I’m sorry,” The Doctor said, “I told you not to.” The Slytherins fled, and the Doctor, Ron, and Hermione returned to the stands, “Who was that?” He asked them,

“Draco Malfoy. He’s a right git.” Ron said, “Family’s rich.” The Doctor shrugged,

“Doesn’t make it right to knock on your family.” Ron nodded glumly, “If it makes you feel better, I don’t even have a family. And I’ve got no money either.” Ron looked up in surprise.

“None?”

“Not a cent.” This seemed to make Ron cheer up a bit, knowing he wasn’t poorest boy. 

Later that afternoon, Harry invited the Doctor to join him, Ron, and Hermione at Hagrid’s cabin. The Doctor agreed. As they walked down, they heard the voice of Lockhart. “It’s a simple matter if you know what you’re doing.” He was saying loudly, “If you need help, you know where I am! I’ll let you have a copy of my book. I’m surprised if you haven’t already got one – I’ll sign one tonight and send it over. Well, good-bye!” He strode away towards the castle. Once Lockhart was gone, they knocked gently on the door. Hagrid appeared at once, looking very grumpy, but his expression brightened when he saw who it was. 

“Bin wonderin’ when you’d come ter see me – come in, come in – thought you mighta been Professor Lockhart back again –”

“What did Lockhart want?” The Doctor asked, Hagrid looked at him with surprise,

“Who‘re you then?”

“John Smith.” 

“He’s–” Harry started, but Hagrid cut him off, 

“Oh, I’ve heard of you. You’re that clever Gryffindor who got pushed up in his classes.” The Doctor nodded, “Lockhart was here ‘cause he was tryin’ to give me advice on gettin’ kelpies out of a well.” Hagrid growled, “Like I don’ know. An’ bangin’ on about some banshee he banished. If one word of it was true, I’ll eat my kettle.” The Doctor explained about Irene Bauer and how Lockhart had attempted to wipe his memory. 

“But surely Professor Dumbledore though he was the best man for the job.” Hermione said, clearly trying to hold on to the little bit of hope that was left,

“He was the  _ on’y  _ man for the job.” Hagrid said, offering them a plate of treacle fudge, “An’ I mean the  _ on’y  _ one. Gettin’ very difficult ter find anyone fer the Dark Arts job. People aren’ keen ter take it on, see. They’re startin’ ter think it’s jinxed. No one’s lasted long fer a while now.” The Doctor nodded, “Harry,” said Hagrid abruptly, as though struck by a sudden thought, “Gotta bone ter pick with yeh. I’ve heard you’ve bin givin’ out signed photos. How come I haven’t got one.” Harry furiously jumped up.

“I have  _ not _ been giving out signed photos. I Lockhart is still spreading that around –” But Hagrid began laughing, “I’m on’y jokin’,” he said, patting Harry on the back, “I knew yeh hadn’t really. I told Lockhart yeh didn’ need teh. Yer more famous than him without tryin’”

“Bet he didn’t like that.” The Doctor grinned, he liked Hagrid.

“Don’ think he did.” said Hagrid, his eyes twinkling, “An’ then I told him I’d never read one o’ his books an’ he decided ter go.” Suddenly, as if struck with another thought, he said, “Come an’ see what I’ve been growin’!” They stepped outside and in the small vegetable patch with a dozen pumpkins the size of a Krantlic house.

“Gettin’ on well, aren’t they?” said Hagrid happily, “Fer the Halloween feast… should be big enough by then.”

“What have you been feeding them?” Harry asked, Hagrid looked over his shoulder, making sure no one else was around, 

“Well, I’ve been givin’ them – you know – a bit o’ help –” The Doctor smiled, clearly Hagrid wasn’t supposed to be doing magic. 

“An Engorgement Charm I suppose?” Hermione said, halfway between disapproval and amusement,

“You’ve done a good job on them.” The Doctor said,

“That’s what yer little sister said,” Hagrid said, nodding at Ron, “Met her jus’ yesterday.” Hagrid looked sideways at Harry, his beard twitching, “Said she was jus’ lookin’ round the grounds, but I reckon she was hopin’ she might run inter someone else at my house. He winked at Harry. “If yeh ask me,  _ she  _ wouldn’ say no ter a signed–”

“Oh shut up.” said Harry. 

 

That night, the Doctor heard a voice. It began to whisper, and the Doctor immediately recognized it as parseltongue. There was a snake wandering around. It whispered, “ _ Come… come to me… Let me rip you… Let me tear you… Let me kill you… _ ” The Doctor jumped up,

“Who are you?” He demanded, 

“ _ Oh, I didn’t expect that. Another parselmouth. I ought to show you to my master. _ ”

“And who is your master?” The Doctor asked,

“ _ Oh, just a lost soul. _ ” And with that, the speaking stopped, and the Doctor was left in silence. A lost soul? The Master? No, as much as he wanted that to be true, the Master was dead. He was gone. Though, he’d thought that before. The Doctor sat in the common room, thinking, when Harry and Ron came in from their first detention for flying a car into a tree.

“I heard a voice.” He was telling Ron,

“I did too.” The Doctor said, “It was a parselmouth.” 

“What?” Ron and Harry said,

“Snake. It was a snake.” 

“Oh. I didn’t know you could talk to snakes.” Ron said to both Harry and the Doctor, 

“I speak everything. And you’re a parselmouth, Harry. That’s a very rare thing to be.”

“I sent a python on my cousin at the zoo once.” Harry said, almost proudly.


	9. The Deathday Party

October arrived, spreading a damp chill over the grounds and into the castle. Madam Pomfrey, the nurse, was kept busy by a sudden spate of colds among the staff and students. Her Pepperup potion worked instantly, though it left the drinker steaming at the ears for several hours afterwards. 

Raindrops the size of bullets thundered on the castle windows for days on end; the lake rose, the flower beds turned into muddy streams, and Hagrid’s pumpkins swelled to the size of garden sheds. 

One afternoon, after Harry had returned from Quidditch practice, the Doctor, Harry, Ron, and Hermione were sitting in the common room, when Harry mentioned, “Nearly-Headless Nick invited us to his death day party.” The Doctor jumped up, 

“That sounds brilliant. I had a friend who was a ghost. Well, I say friend. He wanted me dead, but he certainly wasn’t the first.” Hermione quirked an eyebrow,

“You don’t make any sense, John.”

“Only to you I don’t.” The Doctor grinned.

 

At seven o’clock on Halloween night, the Doctor, Harry, Ron, and Hermione walked down towards the dungeons. The temperature dropped with every step they took, leaving Harry, Ron, and Hermione shivering, but the Doctor just adjusted his core temperature. The Doctor then heard music. Not very pleasant music, but music nonetheless. Sir Nicholas De Mimsy-Porpington, or Nearly Headless Nick, was standing at the doorway hung with black velvet drapes. “My dear friends,” He said mournfully, “Welcome, welcome… so pleased you could come…”

“My condolences Sir Nicholas.” The Doctor greeted him. They stepped in, and inside the dungeon was full of hundreds of pearly-white, translucent people, mostly drifting around a crowded dance floor, waltzing to the dreadful quavering sound of thirty musical saws, played by an orchestra on a raised, black-draped platform. A chandelier overhead blazed midnight-blue with a thousand black candles. 

“Careful not to walk through anyone, it’s exceptionally rude.” 

“Oh, no.” Hermione said, “Turn back, turn back, I don’t want to talk to Moaning Myrtle –” 

“Who?” Harry asked,

“She haunts one of the toilets in the girls’ bathroom on the first floor.” Hermione explained,

“She haunts a  _ toilet _ ?” Ron said,

“Yes. It’s been out-of-order all year because she keeps having tantrums and flooding the place. I never went in there anyway if I could avoid it; it’s awful trying to have a pee with her wailing at you.”

“She’s a bit young, isn’t she?” The Doctor observed,

“She was just a fourth-year when she was killed.” Much to Hermione’s protests, the Doctor approached her,

“Hello.” He smiled, “I’m the Doctor. Who are you?” She looked at him,

“You don’t look like a doctor.”

“Looks can be deceiving.”

“Is that your name?” The Doctor was surprised by that, 

“Yes, why? Have you met me before?”

“No, though when I was alive I met a woman who went by the name Doctor. She was tall and blonde. Wore a strange outfit and carried a metal rod as well as a wand. The Doctor’s eyes widened. He was going to be a woman in one of his next two regenerations, as he only had two left. 

“Was she your mum?” The Doctor nodded,

“Yeah, something like that.”

“She said that too, when I asked if Gallifrey was somewhere in Ireland.” The Doctor smiled. “What are you doing down here, anyway? Do you need something from me?” She asked,  
“My friends and I,” The Doctor gestured to Harry, Ron, and Hermione, who were watching, “Were invited by Sir Nicholas. I saw you, noticed you were quite young, so decided to come say hello. No strings attached. I promise.” Myrtle seemed to be comforted by that,

“Yes, my young death was quite tragic.”

“What happened?” The Doctor inquired,

“Ooooh, it was dreadful.” Myrtle said dramatically, “It happened in the bathroom. I remember it well. I’d hidden because Olive Hornby was teasing me about my glasses. The door was locked, and I was crying, and then I heard somebody come in. They said something funny. A different language, I think it must have been. Anyway, what really got me was that it was a  _ boy _ speaking. So I unlocked the door, to tell him to go and use his own toilet, and then –” Myrtle swelled importantly, her face shining. “I  _ died _ .”

“But how?” The Doctor asked,

“No idea,” Myrtle said ub hushed tones. “I just remember seeing a pair of great, big, yellow eyes. My whole body sort of seized up, and then I was floating away…” She looked dreamily at the Doctor, “And then I came back again. I was determined to haunt Olive Hornby, you see. Oh, she was sorry she’d ever laughed at my glasses.” The Doctor nodded. At that moment, the orchestra stopped playing, and the Doctor heard Sir Nicholas bitterly say, 

“Oh, here we go.” Through the dungeon wall burst a dozen ghost horses, each ridden by a headless horseman. The assembly clapped wildly. The horses galloped into the middle of the dance floor and halted, rearing and plunging. At the front of the pack was a large ghost who held his bearded head under his harm, from which position he was blowing the horn. The ghost leapt down, lifted his head high in the air so he could see over the crowd (everyone laughed), and strode over to Sir Nicholas, squashing his head back onto his neck.

“Nick!” He roared, “How are you? Head still hanging in there?”

“Welcome, Patrick.” Sir Nicholas said stiffly.

“Live ‘uns!” Patrick said, spotting the Doctor, Harry, Ron, and Hermione, and giving a huge, fake jump of astonishment, so that his head fell off again (the crowd howled with laughter) 

“Very amusing.” Sir Nicholas said darkly,

“Don’t mind Nick!” Patrick shouted from the floor, “Still upset we won’t let him join the Hunt! But I mean to say – look at the fellow –”

“I think he’s quite frightening.” The Doctor said, “Unlike you.” Patrick looked taken aback.

“I bet he asked you to say that.” The Doctor looked the ghost right in the eye. The ghost took the equivalent of a step backward, looking at the eyes of the Doctor.

When the Doctor, Harry, Ron, and Hermione walked out, both Harry and the Doctor heard the voice again. “ _ …rip…tear…kill… _ ” The Doctor and Harry looked at each other, then began to run toward the source of the noise, “ _ …so hungry…for so long…kill…time to kill… _ ”

“Kill who?” The Doctor asked,

“ _ …Mudbloods… _ ”

“Why?”

“… _ Master ordered… _ ”

“Who is your master?”

“ _ …I smell blood…I SMELL BLOOD! _ ” The Doctor and Harry ran, the Doctor then pointed. Foot-high words had been daubed on the wall between two windows, shimmering in the light cast by the flaming torches.

 

_ THE CHAMBER OF SECRETS HAS BEEN OPENED _

_ ENEMIES OF THE HEIR, BEWARE _

 

Underneath was a puddle of water, and Mrs. Norris, Filch’s cat. The Doctor heard the soft rumbling of students leaving the great hall, “Run.” He whispered, wanting to avoid all the questions and accusations. The four of them ran around the corner, then, as students passed, returned to the sight. It had been gaining attention, so them being there didn’t look very out of place. Then, Draco Malfoy called out, 

“Enemies of the Heir, beware! You’ll be next, Mudbloods!” 


	10. The Story of the Chamber of Secrets

“What’s going on here? What’s going on?” Attracted, no doubt, by Draco’s shout, Filch, the caretaker, came shouldering his way through the crowd. Then, he saw Mrs. Norris and fell back, clutching his face in horror. “My cat! My cat! What’s happened to Mrs. Norris?” He shrieked. His eyes scanned the crowd of students, “Who’s killed my cat?”

“Argus.” Professor Dumbledore had arrived on the scene, followed by a number of teachers. In seconds, he had swept through the crowd of onlookers and detached Mrs. Norris from the torch bracket, “Come with me, Argus.” 

They returned to the common room. The Doctor sat down, thinking deeply, “Do you know what the Chamber of Secrets is?” Ron asked, 

“I’ve heard of it.” The Doctor admitted. There were probably sixteen students in the common room. The moment the Doctor said that, there was a lot of scrambling, running upstairs. After four minutes, just about every Gryffindor was sitting in the common room, looking expectantly at him. He began his tale. “In, oh, 990 AD, Hogwarts was founded by Rowena Ravenclaw, Salazar Slytherin, Helga Hufflepuff, and Godric Gryffindor. A House was named after each of them, and they built this castle together, far away from the eyes of Muggles. See, during this time magic was feared by Muggles because they didn’t understand it. The founders worked together in harmony, seeking out children who showed signs of magical abilities and brought them here to be educated, but disagreements sprang up between them. Salazar was more selective. He valued Blood Purity and disagreed with the acceptance of Muggleborns at Hogwarts. After an argument between him and the other founders, Salazar left the school, but left a hidden, underground chamber in the castle, of which the other founders knew nothing. Salazar sealed the chamber, dubbed the Chamber of Secrets, so that no one would be able to open it until his own true heir arrived at the school. The heir alone would be able to unseal the Chamber of Secrets, unleash and control the monster within, and use it to purge the school of all who he thought were unworthy to study magic. In 1942, the Chamber of Secrets opened and killed one muggleborn. Hogwarts was set to be closed, but the attacks stopped once a third year boy was expelled. After that, the Chamber flooded of an unknown reason, and it hasn’t come up since.” There was a silence, then Ron said,  
“So, ‘I’ve heard of it’ translates to ‘I know the entire background of the myth’ in your books.” The Doctor shrugged, and the room dispersed.

The four of them were walking through the castle, as the Doctor wanted to return to the scene where Mrs. Norris was attacked. The scene was just as it had been that night, just without Mrs. Norris mounted on the wall. Suddenly, the Doctor jumped down to the floor, running his hands along the wall, “Scorch marks.” He said, then jumped up, and ran to the window where there were around twenty spiders scuttling, apparently fighting to get through a small crack. A long, silvery thread was dangling like a rope, as though they had all climbed it in their hurry to get outside.

“Have you ever seen spiders act like that?” Hermione asked, the Doctor shook his head,

“It looks like they’re running from something.”

“Ron?” Harry said. The Doctor turned to Ron, who was standing well back and seemingly fighting the impulse to run. “What’s up?”

“I – don’t – like – spiders,” said Ron tensely.

“I never knew that,” Hermione said, looking at Ron in surprise, “You’ve used spiders in potions loads of times…”

“I don’t mind them dead.” Ron said, “I just don’t like the way they move.” Hermione giggled.

“Arachnophobia. It’s perfectly normal.” The Doctor assured Ron, “There are worse things to be afraid of. I once knew a man who was afraid of rutabagas, though I suppose he had a good reason.”

“What?” Harry, Ron, and Hermione all looked at the Doctor, who simply continued to look for clues,

“Someone’s moped up all the water on the floor.” The Doctor observed, remembering the water the flooded the floors when Mrs. Norris was attacked, 

“It was about here.” Ron said, walking past a lone chair in the hall, “Level with this door.” He reached for the brass doorknob, but suddenly withdrew his hand as though he’d been burned.

“What’s the matter?” Harry asked,

“Can’t go in there.” said Ron gruffly, “That’s a girl’s toilet.” 

“Oh, Ron, there won’t be anyone in there,” said Hermione, “That’s Moaning Myrtle’s place.”

“Allons-y!” The Doctor opened the door and stepped in. Inside, Myrtle was sitting on the windowsill,

“Hello, Myrtle.” The Doctor smiled kindly at her,

“Hello, Doctor.” She replied kindly, 

“Doctor?” Harry said in confusion,

“Not that I’m not pleased to see you, but this is a  _ girls’  _ bathroom. Three of you are not girls.”

“Oh, just thought I’d come in to say hello.” The Doctor smiled, she grinned and flew down to him,

“Just like your mum, you must always have a reason. What do you need, Doc? Oh, your mother ever so did hate that nickname.” The Doctor gave her a warm smile,

“On Halloween, there was a cat who was attacked just outside this door. We were wondering if you’ve seen anything out of the ordinary lately?”

“Oh, I wasn’t paying much attention,” Myrtle said dramatically, “Peeves upset me so much I came in here and tried to  _ kill _ myself. Then, of course, I remembered that I’m – that I’m –”

“Already dead.” The Doctor said solemnly. Myrtle gave a tragic sob. The Doctor approached Myrtle, “Myrtle, I want to help you, I will do everything in my power to find a way to let you rest. I know you hurt, and I am so sorry that happened to you. You should be living a life. You deserve that.” Myrtle was crying, but now it was not for theatrics, large tears came sliding down her transparent face,

“Please save me.” The Doctor nodded, and the four of them left. The Doctor had barely closed the door when a loud voice made the four of them jump,

“RON!” Percy Weasley had stopped dead at the head of the stairs, prefect badge agleam, an expression of complete shock on his face. “That’s a  _ girls’ _ bathroom!” He gasped. “What were  _ you _ –?”

“Myrtle.” The Doctor said, “Myrtle’s a family friend of mine, and I wanted to introduce her to my friends.”

“Why didn’t she come out?” Percy said, suspicion lacing his voice, 

“She’s more comfortable in her bathroom. You’ve probably seen her, she’s eternally a fourteen-year-old, full of hormones. She’s a bit dramatic sometimes.” Percy nodded,

“Very well.” He said, “But don’t let it happen again.” He walked out, still seeming unsure. 

They returned to the Gryffindor common room. The Doctor saw Jack in the hallway, and dragged him with them, explaining what happened on the way, “Who could it be though?” Hermione said in a quiet voice, as though continuing a conversation they had just been having, “Who’d  _ want _ to frighten all the squibs and Muggle-borns out of Hogwarts?”

“Let’s think,” said Ron in mock puzzlement. “Who do we know who thinks Muggle-borns are scum?” He looked at Hermione, who looked unconvinced,

“If you’re talking about Malfoy –”

“Of course I am!” said Ron, “You heard him –  _ ‘You’ll be next, Mudbloods!’ _ – come on, you’ve only got to look at his foul rat face to know it’s him –”

“Malfoy, the Heir of Slytherin?” said Hermione skeptically.

“Look at his family,” said Harry, closing his books, “The whole lot of them have been in Slytherin; he’s always boasting about it. They could easily be Slytherin’s descendants. His father’s definitely evil enough.”

“They could’ve had the key to the Chamber of Secrets for centuries!” said Ron, “Handing it down father to son…”

“Let me stop you all there.” Jack said, “His cronies, Crabbe and Goyle, ask him that every other day and he still says he doesn’t know. There’s nothing he wouldn’t tell them. He talks a lot about wanting to help whoever’s doing it, but it’s definitely not him.”


	11. The Dueling Club

The Doctor and Jack were sitting in the library when Hermione and Ron came bursting in, “John! Jack!” The Doctor and Jack jumped to their feet,

“What happened?” The Doctor asked as Ron and Hermione sat down,

“Harry fell off his broom at the Quidditch game and broke his wrist. Lockhart tried to fix it and accidentally removed all the bones in his arm.” The Doctor cursed, 

“Why did anyone let him get anywhere near Harry?”

Sunday morning, the Doctor, Jack, Ron, and Hermione waited in the common-room for Harry. Harry ran in, “I’ve got to tell you something!”

“What?” The four of them listened to Harry,

“So, on my first night in the hospital wing, Dobby came to visit me.”

“Who’s Dobby?” The Doctor asked,

“He’s a house elf who visited me at the end of the summer to warn me not to go back to Hogwarts. Anyway, he just appeared on top of me, and he told me that he stopped Ron and I from getting through the barrier and sent the bludger at me, said he hoped it would get me to go home.”

“Did he say why?” Jack asked,

“He said I was in danger. He said that now that the Chamber of Secrets is open, history will repeat itself. I assume he’s referring to when the chamber was opened fifty years ago.” The Doctor nodded, and Harry continued, “Then, he disappeared when Dumbledore came in. He was with Professor McGonagall and they were carrying Colin Creevey in. Dumbledore got Madam Pomfrey, and they said there was another attack. They said they thought he was sneaking in to visit me. They said he was petrified.”

“Basilisk.” The Doctor said, “That’s what’s in the chamber.”

“How can you tell?” Hermione asked,

“A parselmouth, thought of as a monster, that can petrify people. That narrows it down.” The Doctor said. There was a silence, that was broken by a quiet,

“Oh.” From Hermione.

In the second week of December, Professor McGonagall came around, collecting names of those who would be staying at school for Christmas. The Doctor, Jack, Ron, and Harry all decided to stay, Hermione returning home to her family. A week later, the four remaining boys were walking across the entrance hall when they saw a small knot of people gathered around the notice board, reading a piece of parchment that had just been pinned up. Seamus Finnigan and Dean Thomas beckoned Harry and Ron, the Doctor and Jack trailing behind them. “They’re starting a Dueling Club!” said Seamus. “First meeting tonight! I wouldn’t mind dueling lessons; they might come in handy one of these days…”

“We should go.” Jack said, the Doctor shrugged,

“I’m not so sure. I don’t like dueling.”

“Let’s just try.” Jack said, and the Doctor begrudgingly nodded.

At eight o’clock in the evening, they hurried back to the Great Hall. The long dining tables had vanished and a golden stage had appeared along one wall, lit by thousands of candles floating overhead. The ceiling was velvety black and most of the school seemed to be packed beneath it, all carrying their wands and looking excited.

“I wonder who’ll be teaching us?” Jack said, 

“Professor Flitwick was dueling champion when he was young.” The Doctor suggested,

“Do you know everything about everybody?” Harry asked, the Doctor gave a shrug and the boy just sighed, “As long as it’s not –” He began, then ended on a groan: Gilderoy Lockhart was walking onto the stage, resplendent in robes of deep plum and accompanied by none other than Professor Snape, wearing his usual black. 

Lockhart waved his arm for silence and called, “Gather round, gather round! Can everyone see me? Can you all hear me? Excellent! Now, Professor Dumbledore has granted me permission to start this little dueling club, to train you all in case you ever need to defend yourselves as I myself have done on countless occasions – for full details, see my published works. Let me introduce my assistant, Professor Snape,” Lockhart flashed a wide smile, “He tells me he knows a tiny but about dueling himself and has sportingly agreed to help me with a short demonstration before we begin. Now, I don’t want any of you youngsters to worry – you’ll still have your Potions master when I’m through with him, never fear!” The two teachers bowed, then raised their wands like swords in front of them. “As you see, we are holding our wands in the accepted combative position,” Lockhart told the silent crowd, “On the count of three, we will cast our favorite spells. Neither of us will be aiming to kill of course.” 

“I wouldn’t bet on that.” Harry whispered to the Doctor, who also was noticing Professor Snape’s less than pleased look, “One – two – three –” 

Both men swung their wands above their heads and pointed them at their opponent: Professor Snape cried out: “ _ Expelliarmus! _ ” There was a flash of scarlet light, and Lockhart was blasted off his feat. He flew backward off the stage, smashed into the wall, and slid down it into a sprawl on the floor. Lockhart got unsteadily to his feet, his hat had fallen off and his wavy hair was standing on end.

“Well, there you have it!” He said, tottering back onto the platform. “That was a Disarming Charm – as you can see, I’ve lost my wand – ah, thank you, Miss Brown – yes, and excellent idea to show them that, Professor Snape, but if you don’t mind my saying so, it was very obvious what you were about to do. If I had wanted to stop you, it would have been only too easy – however, I felt it would be instructive to let them see…” Professor Snape was looking murderous. Perhaps Lockhart had noticed, because he then said, “Enough demonstrating! I’m going to come amongst you now and put you all into pairs. Professor Snape, if you’d like to help me –” The Doctor and Jack jumped together, but Professor Snape stepped towards them,

“Mr. Harkness, I think that Mr. Smith should duel a wizard of better capabilities.” He then pushed the Doctor towards Draco. The Doctor saw the murderous look in his eye.

“Face your partners!” Called Lockhart, back on the platform. “And bow!” The Doctor bowed deeply to Draco, who simply jutted his head down curtly. “Wands at the ready!” Shouted Lockhart, “When I count to three, cast your charms to disarm your opponents – _ only _ to disarm them – we don’t want any accidents – one…two…three–” The Doctor had seen that on two, Draco had already begun, so the Doctor had prepared,

“ _ Rictusempra! _ ” Draco called,

“ _ Protego! Expelliarmus! _ ” Draco’s wand went flying, but he caught it in the nick of time, 

“ _ Serpensortia! _ ” A snake came flying out of the wand, the Doctor grinned at the snake,

“Hello, there.” The snake seemed taken aback,

“ _ Ah, a parselmouth are you? _ ”

“I speak everything.” The Doctor smiled, deflecting another one of Draco’s spells,

“ _ How interesting. Where are you from? _ ”

“Oh, a ways away, you?”

“ _ Does one conjured really have a home? _ ”

“You were pulled from somewhere, weren’t you?”

“ _ New Zealand. _ ”

“Oh, I’ve been there once. Nice place. Should go back sometime, it’s been, oh, a few hundred years.” 

“ _ Your ways are odd to me, who are you? _ ”

“Oh, a bit of a nobody, really.” Suddenly, the snake disappeared in a puff of black smoke. Professor Snape was glaring at Draco,

“I said disarming only, Mr. Malfoy.” He then looked down at the Doctor, “But despite this fact, you held your own exceptionally well, Mr. Smith. Ten points to Gryffindor.” 

“How the hell did you manage to gain Snape’s favor?” Ron asked as the Doctor, Jack, Harry, and himself walked towards the Gryffindor common-room. 

“It’s ‘cause he’s a genius.” Dean said, him and Seamus approaching the group. The Doctor shrugged, not too concerned about it. 

Right before Christmas, there was another attack, and this time there were two victims: Sir Nicholas and Justin Finch-Fletchley.

Christmas was much anticipated for most of the school. Christmas morning, the Doctor rested on his bed, re-reading his alchemy textbook, when Ron jumped out of bed, and ran to shake Harry up. The Doctor smiled fondly, the joy and innocence of children on Christmas morning was uncomparable. The Doctor watched as Harry and Ron opened their presents. “Didn’t you get presents?” Ron asked through a mouthful of Hagrid’s treacle fudge, the Doctor shrugged,

“Don’t you have a family?” Harry asked, the Doctor shook his head, giving a false smile, 

“Nah.”

“I don’t have one either.” Harry said,

“Don’t you have an aunt, uncle, cousin, and all that?” The Doctor asked,

“Yeah, but I don’t have parents. You must have someone.” Harry asked,

“Nope. All gone.”

“What happened?” Ron asked,

“Oh, you don’t want to hear about me.” The Doctor grinned, “You have a pretty large family, don’t you, Ron?”

“Yeah, I’ve got five brothers and a sister.” Ron said. 

The Doctor visited Myrtle that afternoon, she was delighted, “I’ve never got a Christmas visit before!” She cried out. They began to talk, and eventually, they got into a conversation about the Chamber of Secrets.

“Oh, I remember when it opened last time. It was awful.” Myrtle said, “But they caught Hagrid, and expelled him. The Chamber didn’t open again after him.”

“Hagrid, really?”

“Oh yes, he had a monster in his dormitory.”

“What kind of monster?”

“From what I could tell, it was a large, hairy, spider.” The Doctor gave her a questioning look, 

“Acromantus or something like that.”

“Acromantula?” The Doctor perked up, 

“Yes! That’s what it was.”

“That’s not the monster.” The Doctor said confidently, “The monster’s a Basilisk. He’s getting around through the piping. I haven’t a clue where the entrance is, though.”

“I don’t know.” Myrtle said, “Perhaps you should talk to Hagrid.” The Doctor nodded, then, he pulled out a small object, 

“I’ve got you a gift, Myrtle.”

“What?” Myrtle stared at the Doctor, who handed the object to Myrtle. To her surprise, she could hold it. 

“It’s a puzzle.” The Doctor explained, showing her how to slide the pieces around, “I rearranged the particles to be on the same level of plane that you’re on. Right now, I’m working on reversing it the other way. With any luck, I’ll be able to reverse your particles back into the physical plane.” Myrtle started to cry.

“I can not thank you enough, Doctor.” 

“Don’t thank me yet.” The Doctor smiled.

Once the Christmas break had ended and Hermione returned to school, the Doctor explained to Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Jack what he and Myrtle had discussed. “We should see if Myrtle knows anything else.” Hermione decided, the Doctor shrugged, and they made their way to Myrtle’s bathroom. 

“Myrtle?” The Doctor called, wading through the water that soaked, the floor, “Myrtle?”

“Who’s that?” Myrtle angrily hissed from across the bathroom, “Come to throw something else as me?” 

“Myrtle, it’s the Doctor!” The Doctor called out,

“Doctor?” She flew over to the Doctor, Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Jack. 

“What happened?” The Doctor asked softly, “Who threw something at you?”

“I don't know.” Myrtle whispered, “I was just trying to solve that puzzle you gave me, when someone decided to throw a book at me.”

“But it can’t hurt you if someone throws something at you.” Harry said, trying to be reasonable, “I mean, it’d just go right through you, wouldn’t it?” The Doctor glared at Harry, and Myrtle jumped off the sill she was resting on, “Oh, yes! Let’s all throw books at Myrtle, because  _ she _ can’t feel it! Ten points if you can get it through her stomach! Fifty points if it goes through her head! Well, ha, ha, ha! What a lovely game, I  _ don’t _ think.”

“Who did this?” The Doctor asked,

“I don’t know.” Myrtle sobbed, “It fell right through the top of my head. It’s over there.” Myrtle pointed to a book on the floor, and the Doctor went to retrieve it as Hermione asked,

“What puzzle? And why do you call him the Doctor?”

“Didn't he tell you? That’s his name.” The Doctor stepped back over with the book,

“John Smith is just a name I use to avoid questions.” The Doctor admitted,

“‘Doctor’ is not a name.” Hermione said. The Doctor grinned,

“That’s exactly why I use John Smith.” 

“And what about the puzzle?” 

“He made it for me.” Myrtle said fondly, “Said he rearranged the particles to exist on the same level of plane as me.”

“You’re quite clever, aren’t you?” The Doctor grinned at Myrtle,

“I’ve had a long time to study up.” Myrtle said,

“You don’t make sense,  _ Doctor _ .” Hermione said, the Doctor shrugged, then opened it book, flipping the pages. He looked up at the students,

“It’s empty.”


	12. The Removal of the Headmaster

“The owner was Tom Marvolo Riddle.” Harry said, grabbing the book out of the Doctor’s hands, the Doctor nearly fell over, snatching the book back. 

“You shouldn’t touch it, then.”

“Do you know who that is?” Jack asked, 

“Yes.”

That night, the Doctor sat on his bed with the book. He wrote in it,  _ Hello Tom. _ The words shone momentarily on the page, then vanished. Oozing back, were the words,

_ Hello, who might you be? _

_ An interested man. _ The Doctor wrote back,

_ Could I get a name? _

_ What are you planning, Tom? _

_ Whatever are you accusing me for?  _

_ I know who you are, I know you’ve got something to do with the Chamber of Secrets. Are you the heir? _

_ Wouldn’t you like to know. _

_ I would actually. _

_ Who am I speaking to? I’d like to know who dares accuse me of such outrageous accusations. _

_ I’m the Doctor, Time Lord of Gallifrey. I know who you are, Tom, I know what you’ve done and what you will do. Now, surrender before I make you. _ There was a long pause once the words had soaked into the page, then, eight words shone:

_ Oh, I’m going to have fun with you. _ The Doctor felt the mental attack immediately, it was stronger than anything he would have expected, he pushed back, smashing the man back into his own head. 

It wasn’t until after Easter when the was another attack. The Doctor then decided to talk to Hagrid about the acromantula he had in his school years. If it had been small enough to be hidden in the school fifty years ago, it was most likely still alive. Harry, Ron, and Hermione used an invisibility cloak that Harry had gotten last year to stay hidden after hours, while Jack and the Doctor both used perception filters. 

Seconds after the Doctor knocked on Hagrid’s cabin, Hagrid flung it open. They found themselves face-to-face with him aiming a crossbow at them. The Doctor raised an eyebrow at the large man, who looked at them and said, “Oh, what’re you all doin’ here?”

“Is there any necessity for that?” The Doctor asked, looking at the crossbow, 

“No, it’s nothin’. I’ve been expectin’ – doesn’ matter – Sit down – I’ll make tea –”

“Hagrid, we have something to ask you.” The Doctor said, 

“What is it?” Hagrid asked nervously, 

“The acromantula you had in the castle, I know it’s not the monster from the Chamber of Secrets, but what did you have it for, and what happened to it?” Hagrid looked taken aback at the excess of detail to the question. He was about to answer, when there was a loud knock on the door. The Doctor and Jack placed on their perception filters, and Harry, Ron, and Hermione all covered themselves with the cloak. Hagrid flung the door open,

“Good evening, Hagrid.” The voice of Albus Dumbledore said, standing in the doorway with a man the Doctor recognized as Cornelius Fudge, the Minister of Magic. Hagrid had gone pale and sweaty. He dropped into one of his chairs and looked from one man to the other. 

“Bad business.” Mr. Fudge said, “Very bad business. Had to come. Four attacks on Muggle-borns. Things’ve gone far enough. The Ministry’s got to act.”

“I never.” said Hagrid, looking imploringly at Professor Dumbledore, “You know I never, Professor Dumbledore, sir –”

“I want it understood, Cornelius, that Hagrid has my full confidence,” said Professor Dumbledore, frowning at Mr. Fudge. 

“Look, Albus,” Mr. Fudge said uncomfortably, “Hagrid’s record is against him. The Ministry’s got to do something – the school governors have been in touch –”

“Yet again, Cornelius, I tell you that taking Hagrid away will not help in the slightest,” Professor Dumbledore said, blue eyes full of fire.

“Look at it from my point of view,” Mr. Fudge said, fidgeting with his bowler, “I’m under a lot of pressure. Got to be seen doing something. If it turns out it wasn’t Hagrid, he’ll be back and no more said. But I’ve got to take him. Got to. Wouldn’t be doing my duty –”

“Take me?” said Hagrid who was trembling, “Take me where?”

“For a short stretch only,” Mr. Fudge said, not daring to meet Hagrid’s eyes. “Not a punishment, Hagrid, more a precaution. If someone else is caught, you’ll be let out with a full apology –”

“No Azkaban?” Hagrid croaked fearfully. Before Mr. Fudge could answer, there was another loud rap on the door. Professor Dumbledore answered it. A tall man with long, sleek blonde hair and a large staff entered the cabin.

“Already here, Fudge.” The man said approvingly, “Good, good…”

“What’re you doin’ here?” demanded Hagrid furiously. “Get outta my house!”

“My dear man, please believe me, I have no pleasure at all in being inside your – er – d’you call this a house?” the man sneered, casting his gaze around the cabin, “I simply called at the school and was told that the headmaster was here.”

“And what exactly did you want with me, Lucius?” Professor Dumbledore asked, 

“ _ Dreadful _ thing, Dumbledore,” Lucius said lazily, taking out a long roll of parchment, “but the governors feel it’s time for you to step aside. This is an Order of Suspension – you’ll find all twelve signatures on it. I’m afraid we feel you’re losing your touch. How many attacks have there been now? Two more this afternoon, wasn’t it? At this rate, there’ll be no Muggle-borns left at Hogwarts, and we all know what an  _ awful _ loss that would be to the school.” The Doctor did not like this man. 

“Oh, now, see here, Lucius,” Mr. Fudge said, looking alarmed, “Dumbledore suspended – no, no – last thing we want just now –”

“The appointment – or suspension – of the headmaster is a matter for the governors, Fudge.” Lucius said smoothly, “And as Dumbledore has failed to stop these attacks –”

“See here, Malfoy, if  _ Dumbledore _ can’t stop them, I mean to say, who  _ can _ ?” Then, it clicked. Malfoy. Lucius was Draco’s father, and he was just as unpleasant, if not more so, than Draco.

“That remains to be seen.” Mr. Malfoy said with a nasty smile, “But as twelve of us have voted –” Just then, Hagrid leapt to his feet, 

“An’ how many did yeh have ter threaten an’ blackmail before they agreed, Malfoy, eh?” He roared.

“Dear, dear, you know that temper of yours will lead you into trouble one of these days, Hagrid.” Mr. Malfoy grinned, “I would advise you not to shout at the Azkaban guards like that. They won’t like it at all.”

“Yeh can’ take Dumbledore!” Hagrid yelled, “Take him away, an’ the Muggle-borns won’ stand a chance! There’ll be killin’ next!”

“Calm yourself, Hagrid.” Professor Dumbledore said sharply. He looked at Mr. Malfoy, “If the governors want my removal, Lucius, I shall of course step aside –”

“But –” Mr. Fudge stuttered,

“ _ No! _ ” Growled Hagrid, 

“However,” Professor Dumbledore said, speaking very slowly and clearly, “you will find that I will only  _ truly _ have left this school when none here are loyal to me. You will also find that help will always be given at Hogwarts to those who ask for it.” The Doctor noticed Professor Dumbledore’s eye stare directly into his own, then he looked back to Mr. Malfoy,

“Admirable sentiments,” Mr. Malfoy said, “We shall all miss your – er – highly individual way of running things, Albus, and only hope that your successor will manage to prevent any – ah –  _ killins. _ ” He strode to the cabin door, opened it, and bowed Professor Dumbledore out. Mr. Fudge waited for Hagrid to go ahead of him, but Hagrid stood his ground, took a deep breath, and said carefully, 

“If anyone wanted ter find out some  _ stuff _ , all they’d have ter do would be ter follow the  _ spiders _ . That’d lead ‘em right! That’s all I’m sayin’.” Mr. Fudge stared at him in amazement, “All right, I’m comin’.” Hagrid said, pulling on his moleskin overcoat. The door banged shut and Harry, Ron, and Hermione removed the invisibility cloak. The Doctor looked at the four other students, then looked at some spiders, climbing out the window in a rush,

“They look like they know where they’re going.” 


	13. The Acromantula Nest

The five of them walked into the forest, Harry, Hermione, Jack, and the Doctor lighting the tips of their wands. The usually talkative group was dead silent as they followed the queue of spiders to where the Doctor assumed was the Acromantula nest. The walked for thirty-four minutes and sixteen seconds, when something large moved. Ron let out a whimper, and in the vast hollow ahead of them rested hundreds of spiders. Each spider was about the size of a carthourse, each with eight eyes and eight legs. One spider called out, “Aragog! Aragog!” Then, the largest spider emerged.

“We come in peace?” The Doctor tried, as it never hurt to try, well, sometimes it did, but most of the time it didn’t hurt to try.

“What is it?” Aragog demanded, Each word he spoke was accompanied with a clicking of his pincers.

“Men.” the other spider clicked, 

“Is it Hagrid?”

“Strangers.”

“Kill them.” Aragog said, “I was sleeping…” 

“Wait,” The Doctor said, “Acromantula, native to the planet Acron. What happened to your planet?” The spiders paused,

“How do you have such knowledge, human?”

“Well, that’s where your mistake is.” “The Doctor smiled, uncomfortably conscious of Harry, Ron, and Hermione behind him, “I’m no human.”

“Our planet is lost, what of yours? Where are you from?” The Doctor nodded in approval,

“Very clever. An answer for an answer. My planet is long gone as well. How long have you been on Earth?”

“Two Hundred years. What is of your colony?”

“I have no colony. It’s just me. How many members do you have in your colony?”

“Our number grows exponentially. But you have not answered my question, where are you from.” There was a pause,

“Gallifrey.” All eight of the eyes, visibly widened. 

“Time Lord.” The Acromantula bowed its head in a symbol of mourning, then said, “Though many species do not mourn the death of the Time Lords, there was one Time Lord that saved the Acromantula race. A renegade Time Lord titled The Doctor came to our defence against the Daleks. The Daleks had launched an attack on our central conglomeration. We were doomed, as our defences would never hold, until a Blue Box came to our rescue. I was not there, but the legend of the Blue Box is passed from generation to generation.” The Doctor bowed to the Acromantula,

“It is an honor to meet you.” The Acromantula seemed momentarily confused, before coming to a quick realization,

“Doctor.”

“What is your namesake?”  
“I am Aragog, Wife of Mosag. My namesake is unknown, as I was sold by a wizard to Hagrid as an egg.” The Doctor nodded, “And what is your namesake, Doctor?”

“I don’t need a namesake.” The Doctor smiled,

“Why have you come, Doctor?” Aragog asked,

“I am in need of a favor.” The Doctor admitted,

“Anything for you.”

“We need information on the Basilisk in the Chamber of Secrets.” The hollow was filled with clicking,

“We do not speak of the monster. It is an ancient creature we spiders fear above all others.”

“Do you know where the entrance is?” The Doctor asked. Aragog gave a deep nod. There was a bathroom where a girl died. It was said the monster would emerge from there.” The Doctor nodded,

“You have been most helpful. Thank you.”

“Now that I have helped you, will you do me a favor, Doctor?” The Doctor nodded,

“Do not let the galaxy forget the Acromantula race. We are content living our lives on Earth, but we do not wish to be forgotten.” The Doctor nodded,   
“You won’t be forgotten. That’s a promise.”

“Thank you, Doctor.” The Doctor bowed, as did Aragog. The five of them began the walk back when Hermione asked,

“What the hell was that?”

“Well, to be blunt, I’m an alien from the planet Gallifrey and I go from planet to planet saving civilizations. Any questions?”

“What?” Harry, Ron, and Hermione gawked at him,

“Did you know?” Harry looked at the surprisingly unsurprised Jack, who shrugged,

“Course.”

“Are you alien?” Ron asked,

“No.” Jack laughed, “I’m just a 51st century man.”

“What?” Hermione looked like she might faint. 

“Why didn’t he attack you? It looked like he was about to eat all of us.” Harry said,

“Well, I’m more of a familiar face.” The Doctor said. Jack rolled his eyes,

“Familiar face, try more ancient legend."


	14. The Chamber of Secrets

Three days before the final exams for their classes, Professor McGonagall made an announcement at breakfast. “I have good news.” she said, and the Great Hall fell silent, “Professor Sprout has informed me that the Mandrakes are ready for cutting at last. Tonight, we will be able to revive those people who have been Petrified. I need hardly remind you all that one of them may well be able to tell us who, or what, attacked them. I am hopeful that this dreadful year will end with our catching the culprit.” The room erupted in chatter.

That night, the Doctor, Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Jack made their way down to Myrtle’s bathroom. Suddenly, Professor McGonagall’s voice echoed through the halls, “ _ All students to return to their House dormitories at once. All teachers return to the staff room. Immediately, please. _ ” The Doctor gave a mischievous grin, and pulled the other four of them into the broom closet to their left. They listened and watched through the crack in the door as the teachers congregated in the corridor. 

“It has happened.” Professor McGonagall was the first to speak, “A student has been taken by the monster. Right into the Chamber itself.” Professor Flitwick let out a squeal. Professor Sprout clapped her hands over her mouth. Professor Snape gripped the back of a chair very hard and said,

“How can you be sure?”

“The Heir of Slytherin,” said Professor McGonagall, who was very white, “left another message. Right underneath the first one.  _ ‘Her skeleton will lie in the Chamber forever.’ _ ” Professor Flitwick burst into tears, 

“Who is it?” Madam Hooch, who had sunk, weak-kneed, into a chair, “Which student?”

“Ginny Weasley.” Professor McGonagall said, The Doctor’s eyes widened, and he felt Ron slide silently down onto the floor, “We shall have to send all the students home tomorrow,” Professor McGonagall said, “This is the end of Hogwarts. Dumbledore always said…” The staff room suddenly banged open again, and in stroade Lockhart, beaming. 

“So sorry – dozed off – what have I missed?” He didn’t seem to notice that all the other teachers were looking at him with something remarkably like hatred. Professor Snape stepped forward.

“Just the man,” he said, “The very man. A girl has been snatched by the monster, Lockhart. Taken into the Chamber of Secrets itself. Your moment has come at last.” Lockhart blanched. 

“That’s right Gilderoy,” chipped in Professor Sprout. “Weren’t you saying just last night that you’ve known all along where the entrance to the Chamber of Secrets is?”

“I – well, I –” Lockhart sputtered,

“Yes, didn’t you tell me you were sure you knew what was inside it?” piped up Professor Flitwick.

“D-did I? I don’t recall –”

“I certainly remember you saying you were sorry you hadn’t had a crack at the monster before Hagrid was arrested,” said Professor Snape, “Didn’t you say that the whole affair had been bungled and that you should have been given a free rein from the first?” Lockhart stared around at his stony-faced colleagues,

“I – I really never – you may have misunderstood –”

“We’ll leave it to you, then Gilderoy,” Professor McGonagall, “Tonight will be an excellent time to do it. We’ll make sure everyone’s out of your way. You’ll be able to tackle the monster all by yourself. A free rein at last.” Lockhart gazed desperately around him, but nobody came to his rescue. He didn’t look remotely handsome anymore. His lip was trembling, and in the absence of his usually toothy grin, he looked weak-chinned and feeble.

“V-very well,” he said, “I’ll – I’ll be in my office, getting – getting ready.” He left the room.

“Right,” said Professor McGonagall, whose nostrils were flared, “That’s got  _ him _ out from under our feet. The Heads of Houses should go and inform their students what has happened. Tell them the Hogwarts Express will take them home first thing tomorrow. WIll the rest of you please make sure no students have been left outside their dormitories.” The teachers rose and left, one by one. The Doctor kneeled down to Ron, 

“Ron, listen to me. I’ve lost everything. I’ve lost everyone I’ve ever cared about, so I need you to be strong, because I refuse to lose your sister too.” Ron looked the ancient man in the eyes. He stood up.

“Let’s go tell Lockhart what we know. Maybe we can help.” Ron said boldly.

“Allons-y!”

The five students rushed to Lockhart’s office. There seemed to be a lot of activity going on inside it. They could hear scraping, thumps, and hurried footsteps. The Doctor knocked on the door, and there was a sudden silence inside. The door opened a crack and they saw one of Lockhart’s eyes peering through it.

“Oh, it’s you. I’m rather busy at the moment – if you would be quick.” The Doctor pushed the door open,

“Going somewhere?” The office had been completely stripped. Two large trunks stood open on the floor. Robes, jade-green, lilac, midnight-blue, had been hastily folded into one of them; books were jumbled untidily into the other. The photographs that had covered the walls were now crammed into boxes on the desk. 

“Er, well, yes,” said Lockhart, ripping a life-size poster of himself from the back of the door as he spoke and starting to roll it up. “Urgent call – unavoidable – got to go –”

“What about my sister?” Ron asked jerkily,

“Well, as to that – most unfortunate –” said Lockhart, avoiding their eyes as he wrenched open a drawer and started emptying the contents into a bag. “No one regrets more than I –” The Doctor flicked his wand and Lockhart was frozen to the spot. 

“You’re running away.” The Doctor said to him, “You’re running away because you can’t do anything you claim to be able to. You took credit for what others have done and pretended it was you. So now, I will give you the choice, you can either come with us into the Chamber of Secrets to try to save Ginny, or I can tell everyone who you really are.” Fear flickered through Lockhart’s eyes, the Doctor unfroze him, and he said,

“Lead the way.” The Doctor lead them towards Myrtle’s bathroom. 

“Myrtle?” The Doctor called as they entered, 

“Yes?” Myrtle floated towards them,

“When you saw the Basilisk, where exactly was it?” 

“This sink.” She said, floating over on of the sinks. The Doctor whispered in parseltongue,

“ _ Open _ .” Suddenly, a large hole emerged in the floor. 

“Be careful, Doctor.” Myrtle told him, he grinned at her,

“See you on the other side.” Then turned to Lockhart, Jack, Harry, Ron, and Hermione, “Allons-y!” He jumped in.

The Doctor felt himself rush down a long, slimy, dark pipe. Screams above him told him that Lockhart had been pushed in next, followed by Ron, Jack, Harry, and finally Hermione. Suddenly, the pipe leveled out and with a wet thud, the Doctor landed on the damp floor of a dark, stone tunnel large enough to stand in. Behind him, Lockhart got to his feet, Ron jumped up next, then Jack, Harry, and Hermione. “ _ Lumos _ .” The Doctor said, lighting the tip of his wand, the Doctor handed out goggles to everyone, “One-way goggles, they’ll keep us from being Petrified.” They walked down the tunnel, only to find a massive Basilisk skin. Suddenly, the Doctor found himself at the wrong end of Lockhart’s wand, 

“The adventure ends here, kids.” he said, “I shall take a bit of this skin back up to the school, tell them I was too late to save the girl, and that you five  _ tragically _ lost your minds at the sight of her mangled body – say good-bye to your memories!” Lockhart raised his wand, “ _ Obliviate! _ ” The Doctor’s wand was already out, 

“Reflectunt!” The Doctor cried, without thinking, and the spell reflected against the Doctor’s shield and smashed into Lockhart, who crashed into the wall, his memories gone. Then, the tunnel collapsed. There were shouts as everyone hit the ground, trying to protect their bodies from the rubble. When the dust finally settled, the Doctor looked around, and he and Harry were suddenly alone on one side of a wall that previously didn’t exist. “Everyone alright?” The Doctor called out, 

“I’m good!” Jack called,

“Me too!” Hermione said,

“I’m alright too.” Ron said,

“Lockhart?” The Doctor asked, 

“He’s knocked himself out.” Ron said,

“Alright, Harry and I are going to proceed, you all need to shift this rubble.” There was a mumble of agreement, and the Doctor and Harry began to walk through the tunnel. At the end, was a solid wall with two intertwined snakes carved into it. “ _ Open _ .” The Doctor whispered in parseltongue. The serpents parted as the wall cracked open, the halves slid smoothly out of sight, and the Doctor stepped inside.

The Doctor was standing at the end of a very long, dimly lit chamber. Towering stone pillars entwined with more carved serpents rose to support a ceiling lost in darkness, casting long, black shadows through the odd, greenish gloom that filled the place. They walked forwards between the columns. Each footstep he and Harry made echoed loudly off the shadowy walls. As they drew level with the last pair of pillars, a statue high as the Chamber itself loomed into view, standing against the back wall. At the bottom of the statue, lay a small, black-robed figure with flaming-red hair.

“ _ Ginny! _ ” The Doctor sprinted to her side, “Ginny, Ginny, can you hear me? Ginny?” Ginny didn’t move, the Doctor scanned her with his Sonic Screwdriver, jumped up, and spun around, locking eyes with Tom Riddle. “Hello, Tom.” 

“Hello, Doctor.”

“You’re going to release her.”

“And why would I do that?”

“Because if you don’t I will destroy you.”

“Oh, this is the ancient menace I’ve heard of. Destroyer of worlds, isn’t that what they call you?” The Doctor’s face darkened, Harry looked confused, Tom continued, “We could work together, you and I. We could take over this whole world.” The Doctor glared at him,

“No.”

“Oh, Doctor. I so hoped you wouldn’t say that.”

“Let her go.”

“I don’t think so.” With a hiss, Tom summoned the Basilisk. The Doctor ran. Sprinting down the corridor, the Doctor heard the Basilisk behind him. He grabbed his Sonic Screwdriver and held it to the air, buzzing it. The Basilisk squirmed and crashed to the ground, 

“ _ Stop! Please! Stop! _ ” The Doctor dropped his sonic to his side. The Basilisk retreated.

“WHERE ARE YOU GOING?” Tom screamed, “YOU NEED TO OBEY ME!” The Basilisk returned reluctantly, and Tom quickly summoned the Sonic Screwdriver.

Suddenly, music sounded, and the most beautiful phoenix came flying in. It dove down, dropping a hat into the Doctor’s arms. He quickly realized it was the sorting hat. 

_ Hello, Doctor _ . The Doctor heard the hat saying,

_ Why are you here? _

_ To help you. _

_ How? _ Suddenly, the hat became heavy, and the Doctor looked down, nearly tripping as he ran. Inside, was a sword.

The Doctor dropped the sword on the ground, not wanting it anywhere near him. Pulling out his wand, he summoned his Sonic Screwdriver from Tom, buzzing it again, and using his wand to deflect attacks from Tom.

Suddenly, Harry spun around to face the Basilisk. The Basilisk lunged at Harry, who was holding the sword. The Doctor grabbed it from Harry, and he impaled the Basilisk through the roof of his mouth. Blood began to drench the Doctor’s arm, as a searing pain just above his elbow enveloped him. One long, poisonous fang was sinking deeper and deeper into his arm and it splintered as the Basilisk fell sideways, twitching to the floor. “I’m sorry.” The Doctor whispered, sliding his small arm down the Basilisk’s head. He was beginning to feel light headed, so he slid down the wall, gripping the fang that was spreading poison through his body and wrenched it out of his arm. Using the wall to help him, the Doctor made his way back to where Ginny was lying, 

“You’re dead.” Tom laughed, “And you know there’s no regeneration. This venom prevents that.” The Doctor held up the fang, 

“What are you doing?” Tom asked, his face falling,

“I’m sorry, Tom.” 

“What? What are you doing?” The Doctor stabbed the book that Ginny had been holding with the fang, and Tom began to scream,

“No!” Tom’s screams were lost as the Doctor felt the world tilt, he hit the ground. Then the phoenix landed on his shoulder.

“ _ Hello _ .” It said kindly, “ _ Just relax, young one. _ ” The Doctor laughed, but it was cold and empty.

“I’m older than you think. Maybe it’s time.”

“ _ Not yet. _ ” The Doctor didn’t get to ask why, because the darkness that surrounded his vision enveloped him, and just as he heard the gasp of Ginny, he fell into unconsciousness.

The Doctor awoke on the cold, wet ground, implying he was still in the chamber. He jumped up, only to find himself being stared at by Harry, Ron, Hermione, Lockhart, Ginny, and Jack. He was on one side of the wall, as everyone except Lockhart seemed to still be trying to make it through the rubble wall. There was a hole dug through it, which everyone seemed to be staring at him through, Ginny climbed through the hole first, then Harry attempted to pick the Doctor up, who did not like that at all and slid through himself, then Harry followed. “How are we supposed to get back up?” Hermione broke the silence, looking up at the pipe they had all slid down. The Doctor smiled, as the phoenix, whom had informed the Doctor was named Fawkes, landed on his shoulder. 

Before they knew it they Fawkes had carried the seven of them out of the Chamber. “Doctor!” Myrtle exclaimed as they emerged from the Chamber, “You don’t look good.” The Doctor gave an exhausted smile,

“Well, I’ve figured it out.” He snatched up the book, something that had preserved the memory of Tom Riddle. “I’ve just got to extrapolate the psychic properties of this vessel, and I can exchange his memory with yours, then manafest it into the physical field.” Myrtle began to cry,

“Thank you, Doctor.”

“The pleasure’s all mine.” He said as he soniced the book, then gestured for Myrtle to touch it. She did, and a translucent, blue light shone; everyone else turned away, as the light became impossible for a human to look at, and suddenly, standing where the ghost had stood, stood a young girl. She looked up at the Doctor, who took her hand, “See, it’s real. You’re real. You can touch it.” Myrtle quickly embraced the Doctor, large, real, tears streaming down her face. Eventually, she fell asleep in his arms, something the Doctor imagined she hadn’t done for fifty years. 

“We need to go to McGonagall’s office.” Harry decided, as she had taken over headmaster duties after Professor Dumbledore had been forced to make his exit. The Doctor carried Myrtle, following Fawkes with Harry, Ron, Hermione, Jack, Ginny, and a very confused Lockhart behind him. Harry knocked on the door, and pushed it open. 


	15. An Adventure

For a moment, there was silence as Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Jack, Lockhart, Myrtle, and the Doctor rested in the doorway, covered in muck, slime, and in the Doctor’s case, blood. Then, there was a scream. “ _ Ginny! _ ” It was who only could have been Mrs. Weasley, who had been sitting and crying in front of the fire. She leapt to her feet, closely followed by who must have been Mr. Weasley, and both of them flung themselves onto their daughter. The Doctor looked past them, to where Professor Dumbledore stood, beaming, next to Professor McGonagall, who was taking great, steady gasps, clutching her chest. Fawkes switched from the Doctor’s shoulder to Professor Dumbledore’s. Harry was being swept up in a tight embrace, “You saved her! You saved her!  _ How _ did you do it?”

“It was John.” Harry quickly said, and everyone’s attention turned to the Doctor, who was still holding an unconscious Myrtle in his arms. 

“Who is that?” Professor McGonagall asked.

“This is Myrtle Elizabeth Warren. Until recently, she resided in the girls’ bathroom in your school.”

“Moaning Myrtle?” Professor McGonagall gasped,

“The one and only.”

“However did you manage to revive her?” Professor Dumbledore asked, 

“I extrapolated the psychic properties of this book, which was a vessel that contained the memory of Tom Riddle, and replaced the memory with the memory of Myrtle, which is all a ghost really is, and so, using the vessel’s energy, it shifted Myrtle’s being into the physical plane. This is just a book now.” The Doctor placed the book into the headmaster’s hands. 

“You are not a normal boy, are you, John?”

“Not in the slightest, sir.” 

“We should take Myrtle to the hospital wing.” Professor McGonagall said,

“I’m coming with her.” The Doctor said,

“We need you to know what happened.” Mrs. Weasley said,

“Then Myrtle stays too.”

“Very well, explain to us what happened?” Professor McGonagall said.

The Doctor explained what happened. He spoke in rapt silence, explaining how he had heard the Basilisk through the pipes and how he, Ron, Hermione, Harry, and Jack had followed the spiders into the forest, and how he had spoken to Myrtle. He lied that Myrtle had met his mother, which he knew was just him in his next regeneration. He then explained how in the Chamber, he met Tom, and Fawkes had entered with the sorting hat, who had given him a sword, which he used to kill the Basilisk. When he finished his story, Professor Dumbledore nodded slowly, “What interest  _ me _ most is how Lord Voldemort managed to enchant Ginny, when my sources tell me he is currently hiding in the forest of Albania.”

“W-what’s that?” Mr. Weasley said in a stunned voice, “ _ You-Know-Who _ ? En-enchant  _ Ginny _ ? But Ginny’s not… Ginny hasn’t been… has she?”

“It was the book.” The Doctor explained, “It was a diary that Tom wrote in when he was a sixteen-year-old boy at Hogwarts. This made it the perfect vessel to try to use. Ginny must have tried to use it to write in, and Tom wrote back. This made her mind susceptible to suggestion. It works like the imperious curse, just over time.”

“ _ Ginny! _ ” Mr. Weasley said, flabbergasted. “Haven’t I taught you  _ anything _ ? What have I always told you? Never trust anything that can think for itself  _ if you can’t see where it keeps its brain _ ? Why didn’t you show the diary to me, or your mother? A suspicious object like that, it was  _ clearly full  _ of Dark Magic –”

“She was alone.” The Doctor said angrily, looking into the eyes of Mr. Weasley, “She was alone and scared in a new environment. Tom comforted her. Tom was a friend when no one else was. Don’t underestimate the desperation of a lonely child.”

“Miss Weasley should be taken to the hospital wing. This has been a terrible ordeal for her. There will be no punishment. Older and wiser wizards than she have been hoodwinked by Lord Voldemort.” Professor Dumbledore said, striding over and opening the door, “Bed rest and perhaps a large, steaming mug of hot chocolate. I always find that cheers me up,” he added, twinkling kindly down at her, “You will find that Madam Pomfrey is still awake, she’s just giving out Mandrake juice – I daresay the Basilisk’s victims will be waking up any moment. There has been no lasting harm done, Ginny.” Mrs. and Mr. Weasley led Ginny out. “You know, Minerva,” Professor Dumbledore said thoughtfully, “I think all this merits a good  _ feast _ . Might I ask you to go and alert the kitchens?”

“Right,” Professor McGonagall said crisply, moving to the door, “I’ll leave you to deal with Mr. Potter, Mr. Weasley, Miss Granger, Mr. Harkness, and Mr. Smith.” She exited.

“You all were very brave, and for that, you will all receive Special Awards for Services to the School and – let me see – yes, I think two hundred points apiece for your respective houses.” There was a look of amazement from Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Jack. “But one of us seems to be keeping mightily quiet about his part in this dangerous adventure,” Professor Dumbledore added, “Why so modest, Gilderoy?”

“Oh.” The Doctor looked at the headmaster sheepishly, “He may or may not have attacked us in the Chamber, wanting to wipe our memories, and inadvertently wiped his own in the process.”

“Dear me,” Professor Dumbledore said quietly, “Impaled on your own sword, Gilderoy.”

“Sword?” Lockhart looked confused at the headmaster, “Haven’t got a sword. That boy has, though.” He pointed at Harry, who was carrying the sword, “He’ll lend you one.”

“Would you mind taking Professor Lockhart up to the infirmary, too?” Professor Dumbledore addressed everyone except the Doctor, “I’d like a few more words with John…” Harry, Ron, Hermione, Jack, and Lockhart exited the room, and the Doctor was alone with Professor Dumbledore. “Sit down, John.” he said, and the Doctor obayed, letting Myrtle rest in chair beside him, “First of all, John, I want to thank you, you must have shown real loyalty down in the Chamber. Nothing but that could have called Fawkes to you.” The headmaster stroked the phoenix who had fluttered down onto his knee. “And so you met Tom Riddle.”

“Yes. He had quite an interest in me, though many do.”

“And why might that be?”

“Oh, I’ve got my own reasons.”

“Care to tell me what those might be?” The Doctor looked into the headmaster’s eyes, they were old and wise, but reckless. After all these years, he was still so reckless.

“No.”

“Very well.” There was a silence, that was broken by Professor Dumbledore said, “I think you should get some food and sleep, Mr. Smith. I suggest you go down to the feast, while I write to Azkaban – we need our gamekeeper back. And I must draft and advertisement for the  _ Daily Prophet _ , too,” He added thoughtfully, “We’ll be needing a new Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher… Dear me, we do seem to run through them, don’t we.”

“May I suggest one, Remus Lupin.” The Doctor said, “I think he’d do well.” Professor Dumbledore nodded deeply, 

“I may just contact him.” The Doctor stood up, and Myrtle woke up. 

“Doctor?”

“It wasn’t a dream. Everything is real.” The Doctor extended his hand to her. She gladly took it, “Would you like to come to the feast?” Myrtle nodded through tears.  
“Yes.” 

The feast was much more exciting than the last one. Everybody was in their pajamas, and the celebration lasted all night. Myrtle was overwhelmed with a feeling of community. At half-past three, Hagrid returned. The eight hundred points for Gryffindor that Harry, Ron, Hermione had been rewarded with easily secured Gryffindor the House Cup, even though Jack had gotten two hundred for Slytherin. At the end, Myrtle was given a bed in the girls Gryffindor dormitory, even though she had been a Ravenclaw. 

 

The rest of the final term passed in a haze of blazing sunshine. Hogwarts was back to normal with only a few small differences – Defence against the Dark Arts classes were canceled, and Draco was no longer strutting around the school as if he owned the place because Lucius Malfoy had been sacked as a school governor.

Too soon it was time for the journey home on the Hogwarts Express. Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Jack, Myrtle, and the Doctor all sat together in the same compartment. “So, who are you, really?” Hermione asked the Doctor,

“Well, like I said, I’m an alien from another planet, Gallifrey. I travel through time and space using a ship called the TARDIS. It stands for Time And Relative Dimensions In Space.”

The seven of them joked around and laughed until the Hogwarts Express arrived at Kings Cross Station. “Myrtle, would you like to come travel with Jack and I?” The Doctor offered.

“Yes! Yes I would!” Myrtle squealed, “I want to see what’s out there!”

“Can I come too?” Harry asked, “I don’t know if I can stand another summer at the Dursleys.”

“Yeah, I want to come too!” Ron said,

“Me too!” Ginny squealed,

“I want to come as well!” Hermione jumped up. The Doctor grinned, “Two days time, wait outside your doors. I’ll be there and we’ll go somewhere amazing.”


End file.
